Echoes of Pain
by Takara
Summary: An S+S fic that is different then others..... Sakura finds herself in a terrible, maybe life threatening situation. Will she find help in the kid Syaoran, or more trouble? rated for language... Please Read and Review! Ch12 finally up!! sorry for delay!!!
1. Introduction of the Beast

Disclaimer: To my utter disappointment....I am NOT the owner of any CCS characters...they all belong to CLAMP.....and it upsets me beyond belief....:::::goes into a dark gloomy place to cry over this tragic thing::::::::  
  
Hello my good people!! Nice to see you!! Ok here is the deal with this fan fiction.first..I apologize in advance for all mistakes and errors made in this fan fiction.if you happen to come across one....send a review my way and I will try to fix it up just for you! You see, my whole point in writing these is to keep people entertained..and to let out some of my hyperness and over-active and uncontrollable imagination. So make sure you Review...ALWAYS!! Another thing...Im not Japanese, I never learned it...I know a few terms here and there and I will try to use them as much as I can, But I do not know any of the technical stuff...I don't know about all those name things.with things extended on the names..so im just not adding that..and if I use the wrong word somewhere, or it is spelled wrong..PLEASE CORRECT ME! That way I don't look like a fool to all the people who read after you do! I learned all that I know from reading other fan fictions, and if they were wrong..then im screwed..Thank you for reading my ramblings! And if YOU don't know the terms, im very sorry, and I will try to put like a little dictionary at the bottom of the story! Ok the other thing.. This story is kind of different then a normal CCS story. Though it is still S+S all the way! One they are older....2, Syaoran has not showed up as of yet....3 Sakura is still trying to catch the Clow Cards......and 4...the really big one...Sakura's father died also, Touya is away at college...and she now lives with her aunt, Lori Lee Kinomoto....but something is terribly, horribly, extremely wrong.....  
  
Sakura looked up at the clock at the front of the classroom, yet unlike most people her age, she is disappointed to see that school is almost over. She could feel the fear and dread of going home gathering in her stomach, like a very tight knot. The bell rings and she slowly gets up and gathers her things.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok? You just look so depressed lately. That's not like you at all." Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend since elementary school, had been watching her all week, and had noticed the switch in her attitude with much worry.  
  
"I'm ok, just having a bad week that's all. Hey, I will see you tomorrow. Ok?" She smiled but somehow she felt it wasn't very convincing.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura for a few minutes, not believing a word she had just said. "hai, sure. I will see you tomorrow Sakura." :::there is something strange here, and its really starting to scare me. I though we could share everything with each other:::: they walked out of the school building together, and went their separate ways.  
  
::::oh I wish I could tell you Tomoyo, I really do. I can see how its hurting you, but I just cant, not yet anyway:::: The 16 year old girl began the all to short walk home. Just the thought of home made her subconsciously rub her arm where a huge bruise had formed.  
  
Deep in thought, Sakura stopped paying attention to the world around her. She didn't even see the person standing in front of her until.  
  
"Ouch, Hey! Watch where your going!"  
  
"Gomen-nasai! I. I didn't mean to..I was just."  
  
"Never mind that! Just pay more attention next time!" Sakura finally raised her eyes from the ground to look into his face. His dark brown messy hair went well with his handsome face, and accentuated his brown eyes.  
  
"Hai, I will. And umm.. hello,.I am Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. Your new around her aren't you. Do you go to the high school?"  
  
"I arrived yesterday, and I start school tomorrow. I am Li Syaoran." He said with no particular interest, "now if you will excuse me I was on my way home before I was interrupted, and I would like to continue now. Goodbye Kinomoto."  
  
::::how cold can you be? And I tried to be his friend..well I did kind of walk into him...not the best way to start a friendship I guess..:::: She didn't get to ponder over this much longer, because she suddenly arrived at the front of her house.  
  
:::Shit, She's home.:::: she stared at the shiny car parked in the driveway, with fear in her emerald orbs. Sakura forced herself to walk up the driveway and to the front door, fighting the urge to run away every step of the way. She nervously reached for the doorknob, opened the door, took a deep breath, and stepped into the house closing the door gently behind her.  
  
The house was silent, Sakura quickly assessed the situation. ::::good, no one downstairs, she has probably gone to bed early. If I can get to my room quietly there should be no problem:::  
  
Sakura took off her shoes and began to creep silently as the most skittish mouse. She inched her way up the stairs, terrified of what the consequences of just one creak could be. She now was on the second story, all she had to do was make it down the a hall and past HER bedroom. One step..two.she could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest,:::::: what if SHE hears it..no, that's impossible. I must keep going!:::: ..Three, she was now right in front of her aunts bedroom door, which stood ajar. ...four.she was now moving past the door and with one more step she was at her own bedroom door.:::::Saftey at last::::: she let out a breath, not aware that she had been holding it, as she reached for the doorknob.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
::::OH NO!!::: Sakura whipped around to see her aunt storming out the bedroom right towards her. "yes Aunt Lori.?"  
  
"Where have you been!" her anger was apparent, and terrifying, "you should have been here 15 minutes ago! I needed you to make me something to eat before I had to leave!"  
  
:::that's right! Oh how could I forget! Its Thursday night, she goes to the office late on Thursdays and I have to cook! Stupid Stupid Sakura, now your going to get it!::::  
  
"Answer me when I talk to you! Where have you been!?"  
  
"I, was.you see. I was on my way home when I ran into this person, and we started talking. but I didn't mean to.." But she was cut short as a hand reached across and smacked her across the face. The sting was bad, and her cheek began to tingle. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, begging to be set free ::::no! I wont cry in front of her..wait till she leaves! Wait till she leaves::::  
  
"I am sick and tired of your excuses! Next time, don't be late! Now I have to go out of my way and get drive-through!"  
  
"I wont" she managed to choke out. She watched her aunts receding form going down the stairs and slamming the front door behind her.  
  
Sakura fell back against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. She couldn't fight the tears any more. She let them fall.  
  
OK what do you think? Sad huh? I don't know why but this story just popped into my head as I was trying to go to sleep so I had to jump right back up, come out here and write the first chapter! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, im open to everything. Please review, whether you liked it, hated it, or couldn't care less either way! I just want to hear your opinions! Its what I live for! The more reviews I get the sooner I put up the next chapter!  
  
Dictionary for those that need it!  
  
Gomen-nasai = sorry (polite) hai = yes 


	2. To Capture or not To Capture

DISCLAIMER: Its mine all mine!! Haa haa haa! I am the owner of all you see...What.don't believe me..what do you mean I'm lying...you want me to tell the truth..? NEVER...hey hey...stop with the throwing stuff! Ok ok! I DON'T own Card Captor Sakura, or any of the characters...Meanie..there are you happy..hey you better stop before I wipe that smirk right off your face!!!  
  
Hello my good people!! Nice to see you return!! Thank you so very much for your reviews EcuaGirl and Sarina! I hope you enjoy this next part. It is now about 2 AM that I am finishing it! Sorry for the little wait...I had sooo many school projects that..well it didn't take me that long anyway so stop complaining..and I will stop making up excuses! Look im gonna repeat myself right here! Ok here is the deal with this fan fiction.first..I apologize in advance for all mistakes and errors made in this fan fiction.if you happen to come across one....send a review my way and I will try to fix it up just for you! You see, my whole point in writing these is to keep people entertained..and to let out some of my hyperness and over- active and uncontrollable imagination. So make sure you Review...ALWAYS!! Another thing...Im not Japanese, I never learned it...I know a few terms here and there and I will try to use them as much as I can, But I do not know any of the technical stuff...I don't know about all those name things.with things extended on the names..so im just not adding that..and if I use the wrong word somewhere, or it is spelled wrong..PLEASE CORRECT ME! That way I don't look like a fool to all the people who read after you do! I learned all that I know from reading other fan fictions, and if they were wrong..then im screwed..Thank you for reading my ramblings! And if YOU don't know the terms, im very sorry, and I will try to put like a little dictionary at the bottom of the story!  
  
OK done repeating myself... But also.... There is some card capturing in this chapter..I don't know the order of when she catches each card..I don't care..im just picking them at random...Ok... And, if I get stuff like chants wrong..its cause im just a stupid ignorant fool..yes I DO have a low self esteem sometimes!.but anyway...Correct me...But don't like freak out cause its not like the cartoon.. .Cause guess what... this isn't the cartoon! OK, I hope you remember where we left off....and ON WITH THE SHOW!...STORY I mean...ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
The sunlight streamed through Sakura's window, casting a golden light around the room. She mumbled something in her sleep, and rolled over, lost somewhere in the land of dreams. :::she looks so peaceful...:::: Kero slowly flew over to her and let out a sad sigh, :::I wish her life could be as happy as whatever she is dreaming about:::: "Sakura," he said as he gently shook her, "time to wake up."  
  
Sakura rolled over groaning, pulling the pillow over her head as she went, "go away"  
  
Kero, used to this kind of rejection in the mornings, simply went over and yanked the pillow off her head, "Come on. Its already 6 am. You only have 30 more minutes to get ready and out."  
  
At this she immediately sat up, ""ok, fine. I'm up!" She rolled out of bed and began to quickly and quietly get ready, "I like school better then home anyway, so why am I complaining." School didn't start until 7:30, but that's not why she was in a hurry. Every morning Aunt Lori got up at 6:30. Sakura always made sure she left before that time. Always. Once dressed, she hurried over to the mirror. ::::Good, no bruise. I don't know how I would have managed to cover that one:::: her hand lingered momentarily on her face as she remembered the pain of last night. Covering bruises was something Sakura had become quite a pro at. Already she wore a long sleeve shirt, even though it was mid summer, to cover a huge one she had received a few days before. She was always had to be careful that no one should find out.  
  
She quickly finished her hair, grabbed her school bags and left her room whispering a goodbye to Kero as she quietly closed her bedroom door.  
  
She crept down the hall passed HER bedroom with as much care as possible. Aunt Lori was definitely not one to anger in the morning...she could be quite grumpy. Sakura successfully made it to the front door and walked out into the golden sunshine.  
  
She began the walk to school. :::::I miss my skates:::: she thought sadly, remembering one of her favorite hobbies. She had to give up skating when she started to get up earlier, the skates would have gotten her to school way to early. She already was one of the first people there everyday.  
  
She continued down the street, lost in old memories. She could see her family as it had been. Just her, her father, and her older brother Touya. ::::then Touya left me for College, not that she blamed him, in fact she was happy for him. It was a good opportunity and life wasn't that bad without him at first. And then the accident..::::  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly cut short as she ploughed right into someone, knocking them backwards, and falling down herself.  
  
"Hey, you again! Do you ever pay attention to where your going?"  
  
Sakura quickly looked up into the same brown eyes that belonged Li, the handsome boy she had walked into yesterday. :::::Oh crap! IM SO STUPID::::: she thought, mentally kicking herself as she got up as fast as humanly possible. "um, Hi again. Gomen-nasai! .. Again . I was thinking about something, and I didn't see you.."  
  
"Hai, I noticed that."  
  
Sakura just stared at him not really sure of what to do next.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked up at Sakura..::::Kinomoto I mean..I'm not here to make friends..especially with people who run into me...TWICE!::: But there was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. :::She seems so..nice. and her eyes::: He looked into her deep emerald eyes, but quickly looked away when he saw that she was staring back at him.  
  
"I should be going now. I have to get to school." He said sudd  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura suddenly looked away also, as if just noticing what she had been doing.  
  
"Of course. Im heading that direction also, I guess I will walk with you!" ::::what am I doing, he probably doesn't want to walk with me.. I mean I knocked him over..twice!::::  
  
"Ok." Was all he said.  
  
They continued walking towards the school, neither of them really knowing what to say to the other. :::I wish he would say something!.The silence is just so.repressing!...I hope he isn't mad that I'm here..He did say it was ok..WHY DO I CARE ANYWAY...I have to much to deal with to be getting this confused right now!:::: Sakura's thoughts remained about the same throughout most of the journey, until they reached the stop sign that marked only a few more streets to go to get to the school. Sakura looked up and to her surprise saw that the park across the street was ablaze.  
  
Something about the fire gave her a weird feeling. :::wait! I know this feeling! It's a Clow Card!:::: she glanced over at Li, who was staring intently at the fire. She could see the flames reflecting off his eyes, and a strange, but becoming, look of determination on his face. "It's a Clow Card." Sakura jumped as she heard him say this. He seemed amazed and excited at the same time.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked nervously, ::: How could HE know about the Clow Cards? Is he going to try to capture it...Kero had said that anyone with magic could do it..Does he have magic!?.oh shit! What should I.::: Once again her thoughts were cut short as Li dashed towards the park, and the Clow Card. "Hey!" ::::I have to get that card before something happens!:::: "Key of Clow! Power of Magic! Power of Light! Surrender the wand! The force ignite! Release!" Magically the charm worn around her neck transformed into a giant wand.  
  
:::ok, the card created fire...so im guessing its...umm....didn't kero once mention a Firey card...yes! that's it! Its firey!:::  
  
"Kinomoto!...you.youre.but...NO..HOW!?" Li stood just three feet away. a look of shock mixed with horror plastered to his face. "What about you!? What are you doing, and how do you know about the Clow Cards!" Sakura was thoroughly confused, and decided that while they were on the subject, she might as well ask some questions of her own.  
  
"I am here to capture them! But you...You are a Card Captor??? But you're so clumsy!" :::That's what I felt when I met her....her magical aura..Li you're so stupid for not getting that right away! Oh well, I will make up for that by getting this card first!::::  
  
Sakura, shocked at Li's last remark, stood frozen with determination in her eyes :::I will prove him wrong! I'm going to catch this card!:::  
  
Both had decided the time to capture just a bit to late. As they wasted time talking, Firey had drawn nearer and nearer to the both of them.  
  
Sakura turned, and was immediately confronted with a wall of flame. She watched helplessly as the inferno quickly encircled her and Li. ::::Shit, now what? Wait.I will use the cards! Duh!:::  
  
"Fly Card, Release and dispell!" as she finished the chant, wings magically sprouted from the end of her wand. She leaped on and quickly flew out of the Ring of Fire. Once she reached a safe height, she looked down to see how Li was faring. ::::Oh no!::: he was still stuck in the ring, which was quickly closing in on him, ::::if I don't do something he will burn!::: She dove down at a tremendous speed, straight for the ground, but right before she hit she pulled up, in an expert move, right in front of Li. "Jump on!"  
  
Li just stared at her for a moment, indecisive on whether he should except her help or not. :::Li, what are you doing! Get on before you fry!::: he thought swinging his leg over the back of the wand.  
  
Sakura couldn't wait any longer she knew that, She immediately took off skyward in a reverse of her previous maneuver. Li, caught off guard by her sudden take off, had to quickly grab around Sakura's waist just to keep from falling.  
  
The flames chased them up this time, Sakura kept going, urging the Fly card to move faster ::::oh come on! We have to make it!::: The flames were gaining on them, she could hear them crackling behind her, and could smell burning feathers as they licked the wings now and then. ::: Shit! We're going to die if I don't think of something fast!::::  
  
Li let go with one hand, bringing out a sword from nowhere! ::::how the hell did he do that:::: Sakura thought as she continued to fly higher, racing the flames. They were nearly engulfed in them now. She could feel the heat on her arms, and her face..:::I hope whatever your planning works..::::  
  
"Source of light. With ancient spin. Send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight. Release the light! LIGHTNING!"  
  
The lightning shot out and surrounded the fire, causing the flames to shrink back down. Sakura, seeing her chance, quickly headed for the ground. She needed to land in order to capture the card. She didn't make it. About ten feet from the ground they were thrown off course by a tremendous force. A ball of fire had hit the wand, and it sent Sakura and Li hurtling towards the ground. Try as she might, she couldn't pull up in time, and they crashed, front of the wand first. Sakura hit the ground first, and hard, landing on her arm, and twisting it in a way arms aren't made to go, then Li on top of her.  
  
Li quickly rolled off and, standing between the flame and Sakura, shot lightning once again to keep it at bay.  
  
Sakura slowly rose off the ground, :::oooh.my arm...shit! This is not good!::: She suddenly stood, remembering the danger, and picked her wand from the ground. She saw Li struggling to hold the flame back, ::::if he hadn't done that, the flame would have gotten me by now..I must help!:::: "Windy! Release and Dispell!" Windy flew over and began to flow around the Firey card, entrapping it. Sakura was about to finish the process and capture the card, but she stopped and looked over at Li. :::he deserved it as much as she did::: He was staring back at her, in his eyes she could see that he was struggling with something.  
  
"You take it." He said, startling her out of her thoughts. "No, you. You helped." :::what am I saying. I thought I WANTED the cards.:::: "You. If you hadn't come back for me, well.." His eyes pierced her with a look of appreciation and the same determination as earlier, he had decided :::She deserves it.I had no idea she was so powerful.What am I thinking, she is still my rival, though I think we could help each other..But we will see who gets the next card!::::  
  
Sakura seeing that she would lose the argument, Sakura finished the job, with the successful capture of the Firey card. :::oh Kero will be soooo Happy!:::  
  
As she switched the wand into her other hand, a sharp, piercing pain, shot up her arm. "Ouch!" she cried, before she could stop herself..  
  
Li's eyes were suddenly filled with worry as he turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, What happened!" he noticed his mistake in calling her by her first name only just to late. :::maybe she won't notice.:::  
  
"its nothing..really, I just landed on my arm funny, and it's a little sore."she said, lying through her teeth...in truth it hurt like hell.. "Hey, you called me by my first name!" ::::damn! She noticed:::: "So you want to be friends now!" :::This is great, now im not alone in this! I can't wait to tell Tomoyo all about this new capture. Boy, will she be upset that she didn't get it on film. OH SHIT, Tomoyo...SCHOOL!::: "Crap, we have to hurry or we are going to be late for school!"  
  
He nodded, for he didn't know what he could say, and continued looking worried. :::I don't believe a word she just said about her arm. it looks like it might be swelling..:::  
  
"I don't believe your arm is as well as your saying, I really think you should just stay at home today."  
  
"NO!" :::crap, I probably shouldn't have said that like that, he is looking at me funny.I think I startled him..quick do something..::: "I mean, no. I can't miss school. I.my friends would worry, and I don't want to get behind in my school work."  
  
"Well.. Let me at least look at your arm." He quickly strode over to her and gently grabbed her arm before she could protest. He pulled back her sleeve :::how could she wear long sleeves when its mid summer?!:::: and immediately noticed the swelling. ::: its either broken or badly sprained..damn... If only I had thought quicker, I could have kept us from falling so hard!::: he slowly turned her arm over, and then he noticed the large bruise further up her arm. :::There is no way that could have been caused by this fall..that's the wrong side of her arm!::: "How did this happen?" Sakura quickly averted her eyes from him, lying was hard enough without looking someone in the eyes and doing it. "I.fell.on my way to school the other day.that's all." Li didn't really believe it, but decided to drop it. She had been right, they needed to get to school, and he decided that if she didn't want to, he would not force her to go home. "ok, then lets go to school, but only if you put ice on your arm when you get home, and if the swelling doesn't go down, you should get some help."  
  
"ok..umm...thanks for your help." They started walking towards the school, Li slightly blushing, though, for all the money in the world, he did not know why..  
  
Ok, how was it? Good! Bad! You don't have an opinion either way! Well here's your chance to tell me! REVIEW the story PLEASE. I WILL NOT write the next chapter unless I get some REVIEWS! I mean, why write if no one appreciates it anyway, and I don't know if you do unless you tell me! Ok THANK YOU for your time! And tune in next time on...Lacey's strange and demented version of CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! 


	3. dinner and a blanket

****

DISCLAIMER: :::evil theme song begins here::: im am the master…..yes the master of CCS. I control it….they all obey my every command. :::insert evil laughter::: ::::evil theme song turns into happy go lucky music *you know, the kind where you picture little fluffy bunnies hopping happily around a pretty little meadow and birds singing…..and so on*:::: What in the hell…..?…… oh well my evil dramatic scene has been ruined….might as well fess up…….i don't own anything CCS…..well I mean I have no rights to it……though I do own a lot of merchandise…like this cute little agenda……and some books…..and …….ok I will stop before I bore you……

Ok my loyal fans……that includes…..my friend Bean, and EcuaGirl, I HAVE UPDATED…….or actually I am currently in the process of doing so…but by the time you read this I will have updated soo…………right……..yes. I just finished reading a real good and well written fan fiction by EcuaGirl….(I really liked it!), and I signed off and went to my room to eat some Chocolate, (I really liked that to! It was very satisfying chocolate!), and I was planning on doing this tomorrow night…..since it is 3 AM, but suddenly it hit me….BOOM…..My writers block was vaporizing………. And out of the mists ideas were popping into my head…….mainly for future chapters…. But still in order to get to those future chapters I MUST get the other chapters done……right?……..right…….anywho……….here we go……….same rules apply as always…….im soooo tired of repeating myself so if you are confused about these rules, refer to the past chapters……. Yes…… oh and EcuaGirl in response to your review……yes, I did use the dubbed version for the incantations, and will continue to do so, because they are the only ones I was able to find on the internet……. So….im sorry if it annoyed you….and on with story! Woot woot!

Sakura sat staring blankly at the math work in front of her. It was no use, she couldn't concentrate. It wasn't only the piercing pain in her arm, though that did have a good deal to do with it, but all the thoughts running amuck through her mind left no room for her boring trigonometry. She couldn't help but think of the exciting events of only half an hour ago. ::::: Catching the card, having help, hurting her arm, 'and damn does it hurt!' saving Syaoran, him helping her…..they way his hair and handsome face accentuate his gorgeous amber eyes…… NOW wait just a moment Sakura, stop thinking like that… That won't get you anywhere…..most important is just to make sure you get those cards…right?……anyway…he probably doesn't feel the same……I mean….wait……how do I even feel?:::::::: such confusing thoughts can definitely cause a teenage girl to loose track of boring school work. 

Syaoran had left her at her classroom door, for being a new student he had to make a trip to the principal's office and get a schedule. After making sure she had made it to her class :::why am I so worried….::: He made his way to the principal's office, only to be met with a wait… She was in a meeting and so he was stuck in the office until she returned in half an hour. He leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, trying, to no avail, to find at least a semi comfortable condition. (A/N: I can sooo relate to that…..i hate those chairs with a passion!) And so to pass the time he fell to thinking, ::::well today is certainly not what I would call a normal day….finding a card captor… flying through the air….falling through the air…..then letting her have the card…….the look of surprise on her face when I let her have it…her wonderful emerald eyes , and that smile…..how beautiful it was……..woah……wait Syaoran…..where are you going with this….she's my rival… What am I thinking……get a grip on yourself ….besides, she would never go for me anyway………right?…….:::: such troubled thoughts can consume a person, and they can quickly lose track of all reality. So when the principal walked in, it gave him quite a start to see that the 30 min. meeting had ended already. :::quickest half an hour I've ever experienced::: 

Sakura, seeking refuge from her thoughts, whispered with Tomoyo, telling her the events of the day. 

Tomoyo was terribly concerned for Sakura's arm,…….yet she was happy. :::::Sakura seeme so happy today, especially when she talks of this Syaoran……its like having the old Sakura back…maybe things will be normal again……I hope so:::: Tomoyo smiled at her friend, just happy to see happy once more. Sakura began to tell her more about the newest card, (for of course she had told her friend all about the cards) but she was interrupted when the class room door opened unexpectedly.

Sakura looked up, for somewhere inside she had been hoping for this though she doesn't realize it, and to her joy and amazement Syaoran came in. He had been put in her class. The teacher quickly pointed him to the only empty seat. That behind Sakura. As he passed by Sakura smiled and greeted him, but she made the mistake of trying to wave, and was rewarded with a sharp piercing pain shooting up her arm. She winced slightly, biting her lip to keep from shouting out.

Syaoran's gaze immediately became a worried one, but he quickly continued to his desk and took a seat. :::damn, I shouldn't have let her come…..her arm is killing her…::: He sighed in frustration, and then settled in for a very boring day at school.

Fast forward!

Sakura looked up, and to her horror she found that there was only about a minute left until the bell would ring. She immediately felt all the happiness from this day sink to the lowest part of her stomach……and even lower if that's possible. It was Friday, Sakura's least favorite of all days. On Friday her aunt got off work early, and she usually would stay home all night. Sakura's mind was racing with plans of escape::: don't go home, go to Tomoyo's, go shopping, go anywhere….:::: but she knew that she could never do that…. She was expected home on time. And to be late was far worse then it just being a Friday.

As the bell rang, Sakura got up and began to shuffle towards the door. Tomoyo caught on to the sudden change, :::one minute happy, next its depressed…..what's wrong with you……..isn't there something I can do to help……:::: Tomoyo had to stay after class, for she volunteered to help the teacher on Fridays, so she didn't get a chance to ask Sakura what was up, but she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Syaoran followed a few steps behind Sakura, out the classroom and down the hall the school's exit. :::what's going on…..her arm cant be that bad can it……::: but somehow he knew it wasn't her arm that was bothering her, just an instinct. It wasn't until they had reached the sidewalk that the silence was broken. 

"Sakura, if your arm is that bad, you really should rest it, remember use ice, and a heating pad if you have one…..Switch between the two. That should make the swelling go down…" for he had noticed how much it really had swollen. 

Sakura lost in her own world of despair paid little attention to what he said, but nodded and gave a quiet "hai" when he had finished speaking. 

By this time they had reached a point where they went their own ways. Sakura continued the journey home alone. But to her surprise, and utter joy, she turned the corner to find the driveway empty. This lightened her spirits, but she still wasn't really happy, her aunt could be back at any minute. 

She entered the house, not bothering to be quiet, for what would be the point, and immediately spotted the note on sticking on the inside of the door. It read:

"Sakura, went out drinking with work friends. Back Late. Have dinner set so I can warm it up when I return. The kitchen is a mess. Clean it."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, she didn't have to worry about her aunt bursting in unexpectedly, but at the same time she felt a knot in her stomach began to form. Whenever She went out drinking, She would come back drunk. And Sakura had learned that was not a good thing. She was also not looking forward to the cooking or the cleaning when arm hurt so badly. She went up stairs quickly and let Kero out, dropping off her school stuff as she went, and then her and Kero returned to the first story.

She walked gloomily into the kitchen and saw with dismay the large pile of dishes in the sink. :::she can be such a slob…….how can one person dirty so many dishes in one meal?…:::: Sakura set to work, it was slow and painful progress, but she did finish the dishes, and got the entire kitchen cleaned in about 3 hours. An entire 3 hours of telling Kero all about the day, as he dried dishes for her. Her arm was almost unbearable by now. She then got ready to cook the meal, but was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. :::who could that be…..we hardly get visitors..::: She went to the door and cautiously peered out before opening it all the way. She was shocked to see Syaoran standing there.

"what are you doing here?" she asked stunned, not really noticing the rudeness of her remark.

"I came to check on your arm, since I feel partially responsible." He said, ignoring the rudeness of her last remark, or actually to be more precise not noticing. He was to busy getting angry to see she had not been resting, standing there with apron on, and a spatula in hand., "and why aren't you resting?"

"oh, I… uh… I needed to cook dinner for my aunt…She isn't here, but it needs to be done for her when she returns. I always cook dinner for her." Sakura said, anxious to be rid of him. ::: not that I really want him to go…..i might rather like the company……but its to dangerous to let him in here…::::

"Your arm looks even more swollen now…..you need to prop it up and rest it." He said defiantly…. "I'll make a deal…….I will cook, IF you will rest with your arm propped up, in an ace bandage, with an ice pack." He said, more of telling her, not really asking. Then before she could refuse he stepped in and closed the door. 

She tried to make him change his mind, but eventually, gave in. there was no use arguing with Syaoran when he had made up his mind about something. 

Kero came flying out of the kitchen then to see what was going on. He had recognized the name of the kid from what Sakura had told him earlier, and he wanted a look at this guy. He put on a cheerful look and fluttered over to him, hovering right by his face. 

"Hello, my name is Keroberos, I am the great powerful guardian of the Clow cards. And who are you?" 

Syaoran just stared momentarily in surprise, but he quickly pulled himself together, "what….a little stuffed toy like you…..is a 'powerful' guardian?" he said with a smirk.

Kero's smile fell from his face immediatley "Hey BRAT!, If you don't watch it I will.."

"you'll what? Nibble my fingers?"he laughed.

Kero's anger was so much at this last remark, that he couldn't even find words to voice it. He flew over angrily and hovered by Sakura, a mean glare plastered on his face, his eyes never leaving contact with Syaoran's.

Sakura just looked nervously between the two, not really knowing what to say. "right, umm………Kero, Syaoran has volunteered to cook for me…..so can we not argue…." She implored the little teddy bear like figure. 

Kero sighed, and with a mumbled whatever flew up to Sakura's room shutting the door behind him. :::probably shouldn't of done that….now I cant get back out to sneak some of that good looking food while the brat cooks…stupid kero, stupid kero……oh well….there is some pudding stashed in here somewhere I believe….::::

Downstairs, Syaoran had expertly wrapped her arm up in an ace bandage, and she was already resting on the couch, arm on a pillow, and ice pack in place, as according to the deal…..::: more like his orders then a deal….oh well….I do appreciate it… I don't know if I could have cooked anyway….my arm hurt so bad, but already its feeling a bit better…..::: 

Syaoran meanwhile finished up Sakura's cooking. The whole business took him about and hour and a half, but when he went out to tell Sakura, he found she had fallen asleep on the couch. :::poor Sakura, it must have been a rough day.…..or something…there is just something not right about this place……….its not my place to do anything about it though…..right….:: He was about to leave, when he noticed that she was shivering. He quickly spotted a small blanket on the end of the couch, and placed it over her gently, he then removed the ice pack, and with one final look, he was on his way.

****

AUTHORS REALLY BORING RAMBLINGS: ok, so that's the end of the 3rd chapther……..i hoped you enjoyed it. My wrist is killing me……I fell and it hurts, and now all this typing is not helping. Seeing as its currently almost 5AM im going to go off to bed. Though I was planning on one more part to this chapter…….but I will just put that in the 4th…….ok! I love all of my faithful fans…….for being faithful fans……..and for REVIEWING, so if you want my love, you will review……..Reviews to Lacey, are like sweets to Kero……they make my day!


	4. The return of the Beast

DISCLAIMER: I, Lacey, writer of this fan fiction, who also goes by the name Takara, and also has another fan fiction posted, do not own any of the rights to Card Captor Sakura. All rights belong to the really really lucky people of CLAMP. So I now no one can sue me or anything of that sort... That's all I have to say....  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok here is chapter four. I don't have much to say beforehand because I'm tired and I really don't know what to say.. so umm....here is the chapter. enjoy. Oh wait... please REVIEW. And Thank you, EcuaGirl, Bean, NeVeRMoRe, WezL, and KarindaY2k, for all your wonderful reviews on my previous chapters. So NOW here is the chapter...  
  
The silence of a peaceful night was suddenly corrupted with the sounds of a car screeching into the driveway. A woman stepped out of the car clumsily and slammed the door shut in rage. The severely drunk and obviously angered woman made her way to the front door.  
  
Sakura was jolted awake by the loud screeching of her aunt's car pulling into the driveway. She looked around confused at her surroundings at first, but her memory quickly returned, as she leaped off the couch at the sound of a car door slamming.  
  
:::oh that cant be good.something put HER in a foul mood.. I need to get out of here..::: She quickly made her way towards the stairs.  
  
Lori Lee Kinomoto finally got the correct key into the hole, and with a click the door was unlocked. She then quickly flung the door open, and in her drunkenness, used more force then necessary causing it to hit the wall inside with a loud bang, followed by a crash as a picture fell of the wall. She didn't take any notice.  
  
Sakura stopped, frozen on the steps, her heart nearly stopped at the sound of the door hitting the wall, but it was jolted back into motion at the sound of the crashing picture. It was now beating so fast and hard that it hurt, but still try as she might, she was petrified in place.  
  
Lori Lee walked into the house, slamming the door shut with just as much force as before, and headed towards the kitchen. As she passed the staircase she glanced up it ::: maybe I should see if the little brat's awake.:::: but before finishing her thoughts her eyes fell on the form of Sakura just 6 steps away. A small smile appeared on her lips briefly, she had found a way to relieve the tension of the night. :: If only I were wringing that jerks neck instead...that would teach him not to break up with Lori Lee Kinomoto.:::  
  
"Sakura! Get over here! What are you doing up this late!" she yelled in a drunken slur, "You know you are forbidden to stay up pass your bedtime!....I SAID GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Sakura just stayed on the step. She couldn't have moved if she had wanted to. She was to scared to move, to scared to think.  
  
Lori Lee, seeing Sakura's disobedience, quickly understood it as defiance and was thrown into a fury. She quickly ascended the 6 steps and grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"When I Tell to do something, YOU DO IT!" she screamed, she then pushed Sakura away, watching her slam against the wall and slide to the floor in shock. "Now Get up!" she yelled, giving her a quick kick in the ribs.  
  
Sakura doubled over in pain, as her aunts shoe made contact with her ribs. She bit her lip, holding back a yelp, as she raised herself off the ground quickly in order to escape another kick. Her aunt grabbed her by her sore arm, causing her to cry out, but Lori Lee didn't notice.  
  
She led Sakura roughly by her arm down to the foot of the stairs. She then turned and backhanded Sakura suddenly across her face. "That's for not obeying me!"  
  
Sakura raised her hand to where her skin began to tingle, and before she could stop herself, she felt hot tears running down her face.  
  
This only encouraged her aunt, who grabbed her once again by her arm, and threw her against the wall by the front door.  
  
Sakura hit the wall with a heavy thud, and a picture frame fell from above, shattering at her feet. Sakura could taste blood in her mouth, she had bitten her lip a bit to hard in order not to scream. Screaming would only provoke her aunt.  
  
"And that was for staying up so late! Now clean up this mess! I believe there is also another broken picture in the living room, I want that one cleaned also before you go to bed! Now get to work!" and with that she stormed into the kitchen to eat her dinner, leaving a trembling Sakura standing alone.  
  
She slowly stumbled blindly through her tears towards the dustpan and broom, and began to numbly clean up the broken glass. Her heavy sobs caused her to cut her finger as she picked up bigger shards from the carpet in the living room, but she finished the job without complaint, and headed up to her room still crying, and trembling with anxiety. As she entered her room, shutting the door quietly behind her, Kero immediately flew off the bed towards her, a worried expression frozen onto his face.  
  
He had been sleeping comfortably when the loud bang of the front door had startled him awake. He had listened nervously to the entire thing, knowing he could do nothing to help his Sakura, being shut in the room as he was. He felt helpless sitting there, and seeing her alive in the room was a great relief for him, though he was still sorely worried for her, she did not look very good. Face tear stained, and eyes red from crying. Kero was angered to see a bruise forming on her cheek, and a small cut on one of her fingers, but he said nothing, and quickly fetched her a bandage.  
  
Sakura stopped crying enough to thank Kero, and apply the Band-Aid. But soon she was sobbing uncontrollably again. She grabbed Kero in a tight hug, bring him close to her chest for comfort, and lay back on the bed. Kero kept silent, even though he was struggling to breathe as she squished him so. Within moments her weariness got the better of her, and she drifted off into uneasy dreams, never letting go of Kero all through the night.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok that's it for now, cause my wrist is hurting.its 2 AM, I have rehearsals bright and early tomorrow, or should I say later this morning...And my writer's block has gotten the best of me.. Please REVIEW! Thank you. 


	5. A Card in the Night

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Card Captor Sakura....sorry nothing funny or witty to say tonight..  
  
Ok my faithful readers. Thank you all so very very much for your wonderful reviews. I must say thank you to White-Raine, EcuaGirl, WezL, cOnFuSeD, and Brittany (no not you my friend brittany though I must thank you too! But another person who shares your name and reviewed my story..) I am glad that so many have enjoyed my story. Im kind of hyper now, for I have just finished watching the second movie for the first time! It just finished downloading tonight, and I loved it! So now im hyper and ecstatic about finally watching it...anywho.Thank you for reading and here is the next installment of the story. Weeeeeeee!  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning with a groan. She released Kero from her tight grasp and slowly sat up cradling his still sleeping form in her arms. The pain from even the simple task of sitting up was immense. Her arm throbbed with each small movement, and with every breath she felt a sharp pain in her side. Luckily the cut on her finger was small, and didn't bother her much. She looked over into the mirror at her reflection, her emerald orbs still red from the tears she had cried the night before. ::: I really do look a mess::: she thought, taking in her bedraggled appearance. She had slept in her clothes, which had become wrinkled, her lip held a small cut from her biting it, her tear stained face, and to top it off, a large bruise was forming on her cheek.  
  
Kero turned over in his sleep, mumbling something inarticulate and snuggled closer to Sakura. Sakura looked down at the small yellow teddy bear like creature, and smiled despite the pain. At least she would always have Kero, and the cards. She had already caught many of them:::Syaoran came a little late if he was planning on catching all the cards...I nearly have them all already. Thanks to Kero::::  
  
Sakura then lay back down onto the comfort of her bed, and cuddled up with Kero. She was ready for a long day of rest and recovery. Kero nuzzled up close to her and her warmth. Making her smile once more before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Kero peered out the window into the blackness of the night. The beautiful stars twinkling many miles above him brought no comfort to his troubled thoughts. He sighed sadly, and turned his gaze towards the sleeping form of Sakura. His eyes became moist with unshed tears, as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest with concern. :::how can someone so sweet, have such a horrible life.::: he thought as his eyes settled on the large bruise on her face. He then turned sadly to stare out the window once more. ::: its not fair...::: His thoughts were cut short when a familiar sensation washed over his body. "A clow card.." He turned slowly towards Sakura, debating whether or not he should wake her from such a peaceful sleep, but he did not have a choice. Sakura had sensed it too, and by the time he had turned she was already getting out of bed.  
  
"Sakura.are you sure you want to go out tonight.you are hurt. I will understand if you would rather not." He said with a look of concern.  
  
"Kero, I have to go,...it is my duty to go." With that she grabbed some fresh clothing and changed as quickly as she could without causing to much pain. Her ribs caused her excruciating pain with each breath, but she did not show it.  
  
Kero was proud to have her as his master.  
  
Sakura walked, Kero flapping at her side, quickly towards the source of the power staff in hand. She had used the jump card to escape through her window, in order to keep away from her aunt.  
  
"Look Sakura! There it is, at the school!" Kero shouted excitedly  
  
The school, which held residence at the bottom of a hill, was nearly completely submerged in water.  
  
"Let me guess Kero, could it be the Watery Card." She said in a kind of sarcastic tone.  
  
"That's it! How did you ever guess!" he exclaimed in an equally sarcastic tone.  
  
Sakura started to laugh at their little game, but stopped abruptly from the sharp pain it caused in her ribs. Kero gazed at her worriedly, but remained silent.  
  
"Ok, lets catch this card." She said trying to avert Kero's attention from her pain. She continued to walk closer to the water, but before she got there it suddenly formed a giant column, shooting up high over head. :::this can't be good...::: The column of water then attacked, with full force, rushing at her suddenly. She didn't have time to think, and the water was nearly upon her when suddenly she was knocked out of the line of fire (or should I say water..) by an unexpected force. She cried out in pain as she roughly hit the ground. Her already bruised ribs were protesting their further punishment loud and clear. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep back tears the pain was causing to form.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok!?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he crouched beside her on the ground.  
  
"oh, uh, Syaoran..Thank you for saving me like that." She managed to say, trying to change the subject quickly.  
  
Syaoran would have asked again, determined to get a straight answer, but before he could open his mouth Sakura suddenly raised her staff and released the Windy card. He whipped around just as Windy attacked the column of water that had nearly caught him unaware. With a powerful gust, the column was broken up and the water fell harmlessly to the ground. Sakura then ran forward, seeing her chance to capture the card. It hurt to run, but she wanted to get this over with quickly. She raised her staff once more, and recited the incantation. Syaoran just watched, still amazed that he had not noticed he had been in danger. Kero cheered her on from a safe distance. "GO Sakura!"...  
  
Sakura transformed her staff back to its key form, and turned to walk back to Syaoran, when suddenly her knees gave way, and she collapsed into a faint.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, as he ran to the fallen girl. Once he reached her still form he immediately checked her pulse, and found, to his great relief, that it was still beating. Kero came zooming up next to him, out of breath and full of concern for his fallen master.  
  
"Sakura..." Kero gazed sadly at her unconscious form, ::: this is my fault..i shouldn't have let you come. I knew you didn't have enough strength after last night.::: He then looked over at the "brat", noticing his worried expression. "She just over exerted herself..Look, she is already waking up. Your help is no longer needed." Even if the "brat" was worried about Sakura, Kero was still angry about the 'stuffed toy' comment.  
  
Sakura moaned quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. "oh, what happened.. I feel terrible." She groaned as she sat up, taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Its ok Sakura, you were just tired after the capture. I think we should head home, its late and you don't want to be missed." Kero said, urgently. He was afraid of what might happen if her aunt found her missing. It hadn't happened yet, but he didn't want to push their luck.  
  
Sakura quickly got the point, and, with much difficulty and pain, rose to her feet. "thank you again for your help Syaoran, but I must go. See you on Monday then. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye" he said as she slowly began to walk towards home. He then turned towards Kero, "Does she do that often. I thought she was stronger then that. I mean I didn't think it took that much power to catch a Clow card." Syaoran said, though he felt guilty for saying it seconds after it left his mouth.  
  
Kero looked into the boy's eyes with rage. "Don't you ever say that again! She is stronger then you will ever be. You don't know the half of what she has been through!" Kero then turned his back on Syaoran abruptly just seething with anger. Yet when he spoke again, his tone had become sad, "please, just. give her a break. As much as I hate to admit it, she needs your help." Kero turned once again, and looked Syaoran in the eyes, this time though, his eyes were full of sadness. "Please help her.." He then flew off to catch up with Sakura without another word, leaving a baffled Syaoran standing in the middle of the school grounds.  
  
:::what can he mean..what could be wrong with her, she seems so nice, and most of the time she seemed quite happy..how am I supposed to help when I don't know the problem..and where did that bruise on her face come from..:: His mind turned over these troubling thoughts with much worry. :::Sakura..:::: He sighed as he watched her small form finally disappear around the corner, and then started on his way home. 


	6. Close encounters of the unwanted kind

DISCLAIMER: umm......I don't own CCS....yes....very original...I know..a few days ago my mind sprung a leak in its creative well.. And well over that time period much of my creative juices have leaked out...though we are hoping to have the hole patched soon....  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, im sorry for the shortness of my last chapter. I was hyper to begin with, but I kept getting distracted..and then I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:30 AM. I decided I had stayed up long enough. So I ended there and posted it.  
  
About this chapter.. I know when I write about card captures it is probably sooooo different from the show, or magna. That's because I don't know a lot about most of the captures. I have seen but a few episodes, and both movies. I have read the magna's that are of her turning the cards into Sakura Cards. And seen most of the episodes about that. That is my favorite part of the show because it's when their true feelings take form.. So I am sorry if it bugs you that I invent my own idea of a card capture..or how a card fights back or acts. thank you for understanding.  
  
Also.Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I noticed that I was so tired at the end of the last chapter that I forgot to end with an Authors Note saying to review...hee hee..that's SO not like me! But people reviewed anyway! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You know how I feel about reviews.. Anywho..on with the story!  
  
Sakura lay on her bed, lost in thought, the sun shining brightly through her window. She couldn't believe she had slept most of the day. It was now 4 P.M., and she had only awoken 10 minutes before. The pain was still bad, and she decided that staying still was the most comfortable thing for her to do. She could here Kero clicking away like mad on the video game controller. He had been thoughtful enough to keep it on Mute, but every now and then she could her him give a cry of joy as he defeated some high score. She smiled at his silly antics ::::He sure is obsessed with those video games... well, at least he has something to have fun with...This house isn't really bursting with fun...Now wait, I don't want to think of this... I just want to relax and be happy..::::  
  
"yes!..oh oops..heehee..to loud." Kero said as he leaped for joy in defeating his highest score. :::I wonder when Sakura will wake up..::: he thought worriedly, glancing back at the silent form of the card mistress. ::::She has been asleep all day..I hope she's ok..and im kind of hungry.:::: he thought as he heard his tummy rumble for what must have been the hundredth time.  
  
Syaoran lived in an apartment a few blocks away from Sakura's neighborhood. He had come alone from Hong Kong. He had been taught to take care of himself from a young age, and with his power he definitely didn't need any protection. His family was a powerful one, most had great magical ability, which was due to them being descendants of a great magician. His mother, currently head of the Li family, had sent him to capture the Clow cards.  
  
Syaoran walked to the fridge, opening it wide, just to stand there and stare blankly for a moment..  
  
"What am I doing...She isn't in the fridge." He said to himself, closing the door, and then continuing on into the living room where he flopped down on to the couch.. He had spent much of his day wandering absentmindedly around the apartment. He had tried to get a few chores done, but he found it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything for very long. :::truth is...I just cant get her out of my head...:::: He shook his head in frustration :::What could Kero have meant last night.. It just doesn't make since. None of it!:::: He stood up suddenly, and began to pace the room. :::: Sakura..what is it about you...how could it be. that a girl I hardly know, can affect me so much.... her deep emerald orbs seem to have me intoxicated....just one look and I feel.::: he had stopped pacing, and he now stared out the window at the setting sun. The beautiful oranges and yellows emitting from the sun, contrasting with the blues, violets, and pinks of the darkening sky. Here and there stars were becoming visible, and a full moon was blocked partially by a small cloud.  
  
Sakura watched from her bed as the sun sank behind the horizon, casting its beautiful golden rays over the mountains in one last attempt to make the world bright. Many stars twinkled brightly throughout the darkening sky, as the world shifted from day to night. :::it's so beautiful.... ::: she thought as a full moon was suddenly revealed from behind the few clouds left in the sky. :::looks like its going to be another clear night..::: she thought happily as her eyes closed heavily, and she drifted off into another peaceful sleep.  
  
Everything had become quiet in the Kinomoto house. Kero had fallen asleep at the end of Sakura's bed, and her aunt had spent the day out with a colleague, and had fallen asleep watching TV shortly after she returned.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.....  
  
Sakura lay with the warm and comfortable blanket of sleep wrapped securely around her. Her comfort was suddenly interrupted though, by the loud, and low rumble of Thunder in the distance. She sat up, suddenly fully alert. ::: I hate thunder..::: she thought sorrowfully.. As she turned her gaze towards the window. What met her eyes was a cloudless, storm-less sky. :::How can this be...How could there be thunder, but no storm!?:::  
  
The next roll of thunder was much louder then the first, and it was enough to wake Kero from his deep sleep.  
  
"Kero! This aura, it's another card!.I knew that thunder couldn't be natural, when there was no storm!" Sakura said smartly, though she was still afraid of the thunder real or not.  
  
Kero looked up at his master worriedly, ::: I don't want to let her go... after what happened last night how could I let her.. But she seems so determined.::: he thought, as he watched her quickly get ready. :::: I can't hold her back...::: he sighed, as he quickly followed her out the window, :::talk about déjà vu. I mean. two cards in two days.:::: He thought as they headed towards the source of the aura.  
  
Syaoran ran down the street, towards the park, at full speed. At the first roll of thunder he could feel the cards aura, and he was determined to find it. ::: I wonder if Sakura will show up...She really shouldn't...after how much strength she seemed to have used up last night... another capture could prove dangerous.::: he thought worriedly. Part of him hoped that she would stay home and be safe, but at the same time he wanted her to be there, so she could have a chance to catch the card. :::what am I thinking..I thought I was here to capture the cards no matter what....well . looks like plans have shifted a little....what am I going to tell my mother..::: but before he could continue this thought he reached the park. In the center stood a great cat like beast. It was controlling the thunder, Syaoran watched in awe as the magnificent creature created another, very loud, roll of Thunder.  
  
Sakura ran up behind Syaoran, out of breath, and in pain from the jog.  
  
"What is that!" she asked Kero, over the loud thunder. Her nerves quivered at the booming sound. :::I HATE THUNDER...::::  
  
"That is the thunder card. It is in the form of a cat like beast." Kero told her, proud of his intelligence about the cards.  
  
"Hello Syaoran," she greeted as he tore his eyes away from the beast to look at her.  
  
"Hello." ..:::: so she did come, well that puts an end to that mental dispute..:: he thought as he unsheathed his magic sword, turning towards the beast once more. He quickly said his incantation for the element lightning, and sent a powerful bolt towards the beast.  
  
The lightning did little harm to the creature, but it succeeded in antagonizing him. He turned in a rage towards Syaoran, and gave an unearthly roar that shook the very earth with the sounds of Thunder.  
  
"Shit, well that didn't work!" he said, as the creature suddenly came barreling towards him. He was just barely able to tumble to the side, and out of its path before being trampled. As he lay on the ground, the creature had quickly altered its course and was now just seconds from being upon Syaoran once more. Right before it made the final deadly pounce, it was suddenly knocked forcefully backwards by a giant ball of flames. Syaoran turned in surprise, and saw Sakura standing with staff in hand. :::that's again she has saved my life..::::  
  
The creature quickly recovered from its fall, shaking its head in momentary confusion, then turning its deadly gaze towards Sakura. ::how dare she attack me.::: But before he could start his mad dash, another burst of flames came at him, this time from the boy. :::: You again!::: he turned around in anger once more towards Syaoran. Once again he tried to attack and was met with another burst of flames, this time from both sides.  
  
Sakura could feel herself tiring. Using the card over and over again was not easy, and she was still weak from the night before. ::: I won't give up!:: she thought with determination, as she sent another burst of flames towards the thunder beast. The creature had weakened immensely, and Sakura saw that now would be the time to capture it. As she raised her staff up, she suddenly collapsed to her knees. She clenched her teeth, fighting the urge to pass out, and succeeded. But she could not call upon the strength to get up, or raise her staff again. "Syaoran, I ...Just capture the card now, I think it's finally weak enough."  
  
At the sound of Sakura's voice, he quickly sent a glance in her direction. He was shocked at her present state, and felt the urge to run to her side immediately, but he stayed where he was as what had she said sank in. He forced the card back into its card form, and quickly completed a successful capture.  
  
In less then a moment from capturing the card, he was already running towards Sakura.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked urgently as he kneeled down besides the girl. He noticed she was trembling from the weakness her muscles, and body, felt. "Sakura, what happened. one minute your fine, next you are to weak to stand on your own."  
  
Sakura slowly raised her eyes from the ground and looked at his worried face, "it's nothing really....Im fine, just a little tired.... That's all," she said, lowering her eyes back to the ground. Even though it was partially the truth, she Was tired, she still felt guilty that she wasn't telling him the whole story. She wasn't fine. she was in excruciating pain, and on the verge of fainting from fatigue.  
  
Syaoran noticed how she avoided eye contact, and doubted what she said. He felt slightly hurt that she would lie, ::: but then again, wouldn't I have done the same in order not to worry her...::: He sighed as he spotted Kero, out of the corner of his eye, making his way towards them from his hiding spot in a gigantic tree.  
  
He had found himself a nice safe spot to watch from. :::not that I don't want to help, but in this form..well there is not much I can do battle- wise. but just wait. as soon as she has all the cards, we'll see who is able to hurt Sakura..No one will get to her if I have Im around..::: he thought with frustration, as he did not know how much longer he could watch his mistress suffer.  
  
"Here, I will help you home then." Syaoran said suddenly standing. He then helped her to her feet, supporting her with his arm around her waist. Kero flew behind them, not saying anything. He was grateful for the help, but he was still held his grudge against Syaoran for calling him a "stuffed toy", by refusing to express his gratitude. They moved very slowly, for Sakura, being so weak, was practically being carried by Syaoran's support. But in this fashion he was able to help her all the way to the front of her house in about 30 minutes.  
  
"I can get back by myself now.Thank you for your help." She said, hoping that she was right. ::: I wish he could just help me all the way to my room. but that would be dangerous. especially with HER sleeping on the couch..::: she looked up noticing his doubtful and worried look. "Really, I can make it."  
  
Syaoran loosened his grip on her, just a little, and she would have collapsed to the ground once more had he not caught her. "I don't think so.I think you will just have to let me help you inside. Come on.." he said as he began to walk her towards the front door. Kero had already flown up into Sakura's room via the window.  
  
Sakura could not protest, for truthfully, she knew she would not be able to climb the stairs herself, or use the jump card to get through the window like before. So she was forced to consent to doing it his way, though the thought of sneaking past her sleeping aunt was an uncomfortable one.  
  
"wait," she whispered as Syaoran's hand reached for the doorknob. "We MUST be very quiet. My aunt is sleeping on the couch, even the slightest noise could wake her.. Uhh" she faltered, searching for something to say that wouldn't give to much away. "we don't want her to .. discover I was gone.." She looked up into his eyes, hoping that he understood the seriousness of her request.  
  
"ok, we will be quiet." He said, pondering over what the real reason might be. He knew that she hadn't told him everything. He reached down and turned the knob, and slowly pushed the door open with the slightest of creaks. He felt Sakura tense up at even that small noise. ::: something isn't right with this..::: he thought as they took their first few steps into the house. He noiselessly closed the door behind him before continuing towards the stairs. Through the darkness he could barely see the outline of a woman sleeping on the couch.  
  
They walked even slower then before, being ever careful not to make any noise that was avoidable. They made it to the stairs with no problems, and Syaoran quickly found a way to climb the stairs silently while still supporting Sakura.  
  
They made good progress, and in no time they were about half way up the staircase. Sakura began to relax, thinking the ordeal was almost over, when suddenly a loud creak issued from the next step as their combined wait hit it. Sakura froze with fear, though Syaoran tried to push on.  
  
Syaoran suddenly noticed a change in the steady breathing, normal to a sleeping person. Then he heard the sound of someone sitting up, and moving about the living room. :::shit, we woke her up.:: he looked down at Sakura, and noticed the look of terror plastered on her face. And not for the first time he wondered, :::::: what in the hell is going on here!:::::  
  
Sakura was horrified to hear the sound of her aunt awaking. Every muscle in her just froze, paralyzed instantly with fear. She knew it was stupid to just stand there, but no matter what, she couldn't will herself to go any further.  
  
Syaoran shook her gently, trying to get her to snap out of this shock. He was able to get her to move a little, and then a little more, and soon they were making their way slowly up the stairs. Sakura was shuddering with fear, but she managed, with Syaoran's help, to gain enough control to make her way up the stairs once more.  
  
They reached the top and turned the corner just as Syaoran heard footsteps nearing the staircase. :: oh great, so now she's coming up stairs.::: he observed with worry, :::just my luck I guess...::: He thought as he continued down the hall, but he stopped abruptly, realizing he didn't know which room to go to. He looked to Sakura, hoping she would understand he couldn't risk asking.  
  
Sakura looked up for a moment confused at why he stopped, and then it dawned on her that he didn't know where to go. She quickly pointed out the right door, and he nodded his thanks as they quickly continued towards her room.  
  
He reached for the doorknob,..., the footsteps could be heard closer to the top of the stair case now..he slowly opened the door as to be silent..She was at the last few steps..he walked in, and turned to close the door..  
  
Lori Lee walked off the stairs onto the second floor landing, turning tiredly towards her room, when she thought she heard the soft click of a door. She brought her attention forward, quickly raising her eyes from the floor.::: hmmm..nothing there..::: she yawned slightly confused, ::: just my imagination...::: she thought before disappearing into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran left Sakura sitting on her bed, and with a quiet goodnight he slipped out her window and back to the safety off the streets. ::: what the hell just happened...i don't know if I ever have been so afraid in my life..but why was I so afraid...was it because Sakura was..but...then why was she so afraid...:::: all his confused thinking just caused him to become more baffled over the situation, as he quickly walked home.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok, how was that for the next chapter...long enough for you? Hee hee... I hope..it's now 4:30 AM and im ready to go off and hit the sack... It's funny because I was planning on having a lot more happen this chapter.... But I kind of wrote a lot more then I thought I would about certain parts...or something..... Well ok, I hope you enjoyed it!! And please REVIEW!!!!. if I get a good amount of reviews I may update really quickly again. though I don't know really, I start school again on Tuesday, and I won't have a lot of time to write like I did over break...stupid school..anyway, thank you for reading! 


	7. cause and effect

DISCLAIMER: Hey do you know what time it is! That's right! Time for me to think of another boring disclaimer that states how I do not own any part of Card Captor Sakura.....umm...problem is I have no ideas...oh well..its also time for me to begin the next chapter so I will just skip to that..  
  
AUTHORS NOTES; ok, here is my next chapter. you may be thinking ALREADY? Wow that's 3 chapters in 3 days. doesn't it tire her out..well I must say that..yes it does get a little tiring putting out chapters so often, but I enjoy it!...and im trying to make it up to all my readers. Starting tomorrow I will officially have no free time..that's right boys and girls...i go back to school tomorrow and with the play and all my homework, I have very few hours where I can do anything that I actually WANT to do..so.. there really is no telling when I may update again. Sorry.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers..I have received two reviews from the last chapter so far, thank you EcuaGirl and White-Raine, ... hee hee. And REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! Always remember that little piece of wisdom! Hee hee...right anyway im kind of off subject, you all came here for a story, so I shall be the supplier for your cravings...  
  
Sakura sat up carefully and looked over at Kero who was still asleep, lying in the drawer that was his "bedroom", though most of the time he ended up sleeping with her. She glanced at her clock, its red digital numbers casting a glow in the darkness. :::hmm...5 AM..the sun should be rising soon..::: she glanced out the window and as if to prove her thoughts, a gentle glow started to lighten the dark sky as night dissipated into morning. She gently stretched her stiff muscles, and was rewarded with sharp pains in her side. She looked at her arm carefully, ::: the swelling has definitely gone down, it looks normal again, and doesn't really hurt anymore..its just my sore ribs... :::: a large bruise had formed where her aunt had viscously kicked her, and she was sure the problem ran deeper. :::I think I might have bruised my ribs even.::: she thought sadly as she began to rise out of bed.  
  
Her muscles protested with angry bursts of pain, but she soon managed to quiet most of them, as she slowly stretched. After this she quietly went to take a soothing hot bath in the bathroom connected to her bedroom.  
  
Kero rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "I didn't eat it.I swear.". His voice drifted off as he fell further into sleep, when he was suddenly jolted out of it by the sound of a door slamming downstairs. He flew straight up on nerves, causing himself to hit his head on the dresser drawer above him::: damn!::: he thought, rubbing the sore spot. He managed to fly out of the drawer without further incident and flew to the window. Outside he saw Sakura's aunt walking quickly to her car, jumping in and slamming the door behind her, before pulling out of the driveway with screeching wheels. :: where could she be going so early. she doesn't normally get up until 6:30.::: puzzled about her strange behavior, he turned to see how Sakura was doing and was shocked to find her bed empty. Instantly he began to worry, but the sound of a running water reached his ears, and realization set in. :::wow, she's up early too.. she should be sleeping.. After last night she is NOT going to school..and there is nothing she could do to change my mind.:::  
  
A little while later  
  
Sakura wiped the steam of the bathroom mirror revealing her reflection to her. She reached for her make-up and set about to the job of covering her bruise. She didn't want anyone at school to know about it.  
  
She had decided that she would return to school. She had never missed a day of school in her life, and she didn't want to start now. Plus she didn't want Tomoyo to worry about her. She looked in the mirror inspecting her handy work from a few different angles, and was happy to see how well it worked to conceal it. She then grabbed her hair brush and left the bathroom.  
  
Kero heard the bathroom door open and looked up from his seat on Sakura's bed to see her walk into the room brushing her hair, already dressed for school. He also noticed the expert job she had done in covering her bruise.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked as she passed by him to gather her school stuff off her desk.  
  
"I'm going to school Kero. Like everyday." She said simply, as she continued to pack her things. "oh, and what happened while I was in the tub, I heard a door slam."  
  
"Your aunt left in a hurry this morning for some reason. I don't recall her ever getting up so early in the past though." he mused. He then turned serious as Sakura stood up and headed for the door. "wait, about school. You're not going." Sakura began to protest but Kero cut her off, "No 'buts' about it. Look what happened last night. I cant allow you to go out anywhere. What if you collapse again."  
  
"Kero, you cant stop me. Besides, It's not like im going to be using magic during school..so I wont be draining myself! And, if you don't let me go, I won't share the breakfast, I was about to go make, with you!" With that final comment she left the room, and went down to the kitchen to make some pancakes. Kero followed a little ways behind her.  
  
:::shoot...she beat me again!... She has gotten too good at winning arguments. oh well she is right, as long as she doesn't drain anymore of her power she should do fine..and boy do pancakes sound good!::::  
  
Sakura savored the taste of fresh pancakes. It had been a long time since she had had a real breakfast. Normally she was in a great hurry to get out of the house, but today her aunt was gone, and she didn't have to worry.  
  
Sakura finished and took hers and Keros plates to the sink, then went to grab her school bag so she could leave.  
  
"ok Sakura, be careful, and have a good day. I will see you after school then." He turned and began to fly his way up the stairs with some difficulty. He had eaten a bit to much, and his bulging belly was proof of it.  
  
Sakura smiled at the silliness of the whole thing and reached for the doorknob, when suddenly it turned...  
  
Back in Time a to a Little While Before...  
  
Lori Lee Kinomoto was seething. She hated mornings, that's why Monday was normally a good day for her. She didn't have to be at work until later in the day. But today was different. :::I cant believe they called me at 4:30 in the morning, telling me to come by and pick up some damn copies...Just so I can turn around and go back home! Couldn't they have waited until I came to work at noon!?::: Thinking about it made her even more angry, and she felt a bad headache coming on. She was in a terrible mood by the time she pulled into her driveway.  
  
Back to the Future.or something like that..  
  
Sakura smiled at the silliness of the whole thing and reached for the doorknob, when suddenly it turned. Before her brain could register what was happening, the door was forcefully flung open, causing her to fall backwards in order not to be hit by it. She slowly raised her gaze from the floor, fearful of what would be standing there.  
  
Lori Lee Kinomoto, in all her rage, stood in the doorway. Her gaze was frozen menacingly on Sakura sprawled on the floor just a few feet away. She grinned wickedly at Sakura briefly, then turned to hang her coat on the rack before dealing with her anger.  
  
Sakura saw her chance, she willed her muscles to move with all her strength and to her surprise, they obeyed. She quickly rose to her feet, grabbed her school bag and ran out the front door, towards school. She ran blindly, and fear gave her the strength. It wasn't until she was out of site of her house that she slowed to a walk, turning to look behind her. No one had followed. She let out a sigh of relief, though it was short lived. What she had done hit her suddenly, and she felt her breakfast sink in her stomach like a bunch of stones. :::oh crap, what will I do now. I never stopped to think about the consequences. She is going to be even more agitated with me when I go home... What have I done.::: lost in despair she continued towards the school, when something suddenly obstructed her path, causing her to teeter backwards. She would have fallen, had someone not grabbed her arm pulling her upright again.  
  
"Gomen-nasai!" she said raising her eyes from the sidewalk.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked urgently, he saw the distressed look that was in her eyes and began to worry. "You should have stayed home today. " he saw her lower her eyes again and knew something was up. "Sakura.what's wrong.."  
  
:::: oh great... Now what do I say. I cant tell him what's really wrong... or could i..? No I must not worry him with my troubles.::: she sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, could we just go to school...please" she managed to say, though she was near tears. The events of the morning were eating her up on the inside. She didn't want to have to return home today, not after what she had done, but she knew that she would, just as well as she knew what would be waiting for her..  
  
Syaoran stared at her. then nodded and led the way to school without another word. Her answer had hurt him a little. He had hoped she would open up to him. ::: I want to help so bad. I can't stand to see her acting so differently. She is such a good person...::: his thoughts were enough to lower his spirits considerably.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok im stopping here for now. I must get folders organized for school tomorrow. Sorry. I was planning on having another card capture in this chapter! But I kind of ran out of time...hee hee...oh well future chapters! See you then, and I hope to see your reviews even sooner! Thanks for reading! 


	8. second chances aren't always better

DISCLAIMER: look! Im just a really bored drama student, with excess creativity, who is looking for a healthy way to dispose of some of it.. .. So of course I don't own the rights to Card Captor Sakura!...  
  
AUTHORS BEFORE STORY RAMBLINGS:: sooooo sorry about the wait.. SCHOOL ::mentally kicks the school::...Well thanks for all your great reviews, normally I would list off your names, but im to lazy...hee hee, sorry! And there is a Card Capture in this chapter...umm truly I have no idea what the card actually does..or how they caught it...or even what it looks like..so im going to be creative and make it all up by my lonesome..thanks for understanding! You may find this funny..but this chapter took me more then a week to write.. I kept starting it, then getting distracted, confused, or just way to tired to concentrate any harder then just enough to find my bed and collapse..actually one night I fell asleep at the computer. so yes. I HAVE been at least trying to get this posted..hee hee... Well without further interruption here is what you have all been waiting for! :::drum roll can be heard:::  
  
Sakura glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, :::its only been an hour since I got home.:::she sighed.  
  
She had returned home reluctantly from an uneventful school day to find, to her utter relief, that her aunt was not yet home from work. At first it was a blessing, being very afraid of the consequences of her actions earlier that morning, but as every second ticked by she became more worried of the punishment she knew was coming. :::running away was just stupid...its all my fault.. If..if I had just stayed....but now She will be furious...:::  
  
Kero stared from across the room saddened by the gloomy state of his mistress. He knew more then Sakura, just how angry her aunt was. He had still been in the kitchen when this morning's incident had occurred. Though he could not see what happened, her aunts colorful language painted a pretty detailed picture in his mind.  
  
Suddenly a familiar sensation engulfed them. Sakura sprang from the bed, ready from any distraction from her troubled mind.  
  
Kero sent a worried glance in her direction, but kept silent, knowing the uselessness of that argument. :::I have already lost it what..3...4 times?:::  
  
Without a word they exited the house and began moving in the direction of the aura. They soon found themselves in front of Tomoeda's shopping center. Kero hid in Sakura's pocket, so he wouldn't bee seen, as they walked through the crowds towards the center.  
  
A large fountain a little ways ahead, was where the aura seemed to be coming from. As it came into view Sakura quickened her pace, not really sure of what she would do once she got there.  
  
::::I cant really just capture a card in front of all these people..::: she looked around worriedly, then whispered her question just loud enough for Kero to here.  
  
"The sleep card." He whispered, "just use the sleep card to put everyone around here without magic to sleep."  
  
She nodded, and continued on her way, when Syaoran appeared, coming towards the fountain from the other direction. :::good, he made it too.::: she thought. Then suddenly, as she was about to reach for her magic key, the earth began to shake slightly. Sakura teetered, almost losing her balance, but quickly leaned on a conveniently placed bench to stabilize herself. She realized with a gasp of disbelief, what was happening, as she watched giant hedges suddenly start sprouting from seemingly nowhere. :::the hedges are creating a labyrinth!::: she thought worriedly. Suddenly the shaking stopped, as the hedges ceased growing. She traced the towering threshold with her eyes, craning her neck back, and was mystified to see that it seemed to never end. Breaking right through the ceiling, the tops were blocked from vision by the clouds.  
  
"Kero.." She said nervously, aware of all the startled and amazed looks of the other people standing around, though many had decided to run, "would this be the Maze card?  
  
Kero just nodded, from her pocket, in awe of the monstrous size of the complex maze. "umm.. I think we have to get to the center of it in order to capture it.."  
  
Sakura quickly pulled out her magic key, and released the Sleep card. She then proceeded towards the twisted wilderness that had grown before her very eyes. ::well here we go:: she thought as she stepped through the threatening doorway, into a dark, cool passage. Magic seemed to hang densely in the air around her, making it heavy with foreboding. She meandered helplessly through the tangled mess, taking random paths that opened up through the intricately designed labyrinth. :::oh. I may never find my way out of this. and what of Syaoran. last I saw of him was right before the maze appeared..did he make it in?...::: her afflicted thoughts did not aid in her comfort, as her dilemma became more evident with every twisting turn she took.  
  
She began to feel alone, even with Kero flying patiently, just as lost as she, behind her. The silence pressed in around her, and she longed for the sound of ...well anything. "Kero." she spoke, it was barely audible, almost whisper like. The deafness of the air was frightening, and added to the mysterious powers that seemed to coursing through very air. She turned a corner suddenly, and to her great relief she could vaguely see the fountain ahead through the darkness. :::that should be about the center...::: she thought, as she felt relief course through her, flushing out the anxiety of just moments ago.  
  
Sakura started to jog towards the fountain, in hopes of a swift capture of this card. She could already feel her sleep card weakening, ::::if I don't hurry, people might wake up...what if they come in here, and become lost or ensnarled in the branches..:::: she quickly shut the thoughts from her mind, determined to capture Maze before that could happen.  
  
She was nearly upon the fountain, when suddenly a great flash of white light consumed her. It issued from the fountain, and spread outward consuming everything. Sakura shielded her eyes with her arms, trying to block out the brilliant light, when suddenly......  
  
Sakura sat up carefully stretching her sore muscles, and looked over at Kero who was still asleep, lying in the drawer. She glanced at her clock, its red digital numbers casting a glow in the darkness. :::hmm... 5 AM.. the sun should be rising soon.. wait.. haven't I done this before..::: She sprang out of bed suddenly, remembering the events of a few minutes ago.:::or was it in the future..;:::  
  
"Kero!, Wake UP!" she yelled, as she frantically sifted through her closet for something to wear.  
  
Kero flew up out of his bed fast, at the sound her yelling, but knocked his head on the drawer that was above his. .:::DAMN!...wait.haven't I done this before...::: He thought as he rubbed the sore spot and flew over to the bed, where the now dressed Sakura, who was pulling on her shoes. "What? What's wrong?.that hurt."  
  
"Kero, haven't you noticed, I think its this morning again!.Or something like that. We have done this before!" She said, jumping to her feet, wincing slightly from the pain.  
  
Kero scratched his head for a second, thoughtful, when it suddenly dawned on him. "THE SHOPPING CENTER! We were there..the Maze...then that light.....then here.. and now again...but the maze card cant do that." he mused out loud, "it can only make mazes...not send you back in time. it must be the Time card that we sensed!.but Time can't make mazes!..now im confused!" the poor creature looked utterly baffled, as he tried to put two and two together with all the brain power he could muster. "Maybe..umm.Maybe it was.two cards.That's it! It was two cards! The Time and the Maze!. And that means they are probably Still there. Time must have got us in a time loop or something...Hey like in that movie ground hog day! Haa haa, I love that movie" Kero rambled on until he noticed the look Sakura was giving him. "Oh..i guess this is serious though.." He grinned sheepishly, as Sakura ran towards the door.  
  
"Come on, we must go get those cards now!" She said opening her door and starting for the stairs.  
  
Kero was about to follow, when he realized what had been nagging at him from the back of his mind.. :::Sakura's aunt is about to leave the house in a bad mood.like the first time... Meaning she is awake, and in the house right now!.::: "Sakura wait!"  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs, forgetting any caution, and turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs at full speed, but her flight was suddenly obstructed, as she barreled right into an already angry Aunt Lori Lee.  
  
Lori Lee Kinomoto fell backwards hard onto the tile floor, utterly shocked at the suddenness of the whole thing. She had hit her head on the corner of the wall, and could feel sharp pains coursing through her skull. And to top it off, she had spilled her hot coffee all over her new blouse..  
  
Sakura quickly picked her self up off the ground, and backed away, wide eyed with fear. :::This is WORSE then the first today...:::: ashen faced, she watched her aunt start to sit up. ::::What do I do..if I stay..I might not be able to catch those cards...if I go...i don't know what will happen.....:::  
  
Lori Lee sat up, slowly, and put a hand to her head in a failed attempt to stop the dreadful pounding that had started. She then raised her eyes and glared at the cause of her pain.:::Sakura..::: she stared into the girls eyes with a look of pure hatred, that could easily have scared someone to death, literally. "You are going to regret being born when im done with you." she growled through gritted teeth, as she pulled herself off the floor.  
  
One glance at her aunts menacing eyes, and her mind was made up. Without further hesitation she ran full speed for the door, flung it open and took off towards the shopping center. She turned her head once to look back, and saw her aunt's disheveled form leaning on the doorframe, seething with anger. But she didn't think of it anymore, and quickly turned her thoughts to the Clow cards, and the upcoming battle.  
  
Syaoran woke with a start. He knew very well where he was, and where he had just been. :::What's going on.I finally get into that Damned maze thing, then that bright light goes off,..... then suddenly its morning again, and im back home!.. like something from the twilight zone..::: He thought as he frantically got ready. ::: I can still feel the aura.. Good the card wasn't affected by its time loop...wait TIME... ... the time card?... but the maze...TWO CARDS AT ONCE!?::::  
  
It didn't take him long to get ready, and soon he was dashing off towards shopping center.  
  
Sakura reached the dreadful door of the labyrinth right as Syaoran came running in from the other direction... :::deja vu::: She stared into the gaping mouth of the twisted maze, and remembered the dark tunnels, and many pathways.  
  
"What do we do?" she asked, as Syaoran came to stand next to her. Suddenly she wished she had waited for Kero. ::: I can sure use his knowledge now..:::  
  
"I'm thinking the card, or actually cards have hidden in the fountain itself...so, maybe if we get in there, and attacked the fountain?" He said, glancing around, "problem is, even though it is not crowded yet, there are still a few people around.What are we supposed to do about them."  
  
Sakura grinned, as she quickly released the Sleep card, putting everyone around the shopping center to sleep.  
  
"Problem solved" she said, turning back towards the maze. "Syaoran, I was able to find my way by chance to the fountain before.. But I don't know if I can do it again...actually..I.I'm afraid to go back in." she whispered the last, staring down in shame.. :::a card captor afraid of going in a stupid maze..he must think im such a baby.. Its just I cant stand it in there..even just the air seemed so ....Oppressive.::: she gave an involuntary shudder, remembering her fearful journey through its dark chambers.  
  
Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, a worried expression already in place. :::I don't want to make her go in there, but how else do we get in. cant fly in , the walls are way to high. damn.think Syaoran think!:: He turned his gaze to the walls, appraising them, searching for a way in.  
  
"I KNOW!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, making Syaoran jump.  
  
Syaoran turned in time to see her release Firey and send it straight for the menacing hedges that made the labyrinth. As Firey made contact with each branch, they immediately burst into flames. Wood burns quickly, and soon the entire maze was ablaze. The fire had brought the card into submission, and Sakura quickly ran forward, and continued to seal the card.  
  
As soon as this was completed, any damage that had been left by the Maze card vanished, and the shopping center was back to normal..well besides all the sleeping people lying here and there.  
  
"Now for the fountain." Syaoran said, as he walked briskly over to it, Sakura at his heals.  
  
:::: now which card to use against a fountain.::: She tried to recall any kind of knowledge that may aid her. "if the fountains filled with water...shouldn't we use something that may be powerful against water." she thought aloud.  
  
:::That may work.:: Syaoran thought as he released his magical sword and quickly called upon his magic, sending lightning bolts towards the fountain. As the lightning hit the water, it quickly flowed throughout the entire fountain, for water is a good conductor of electricity.  
  
A figure floated unexpectedly out of the fountain, and rose into the air. It was nearly human looking, and there was no mistaking the look on her face. She was mad.  
  
Syaoran sent another bolt of lightning in her direction, but time merely grinned, as she froze the bolt of lighting in air. She had stopped time, and therefore stopped the lightning in its tracks.  
  
Sakura quickly released Wood, ordering it to entangle the Time card. Time turned and tried the same trick again, but this time she failed. Her powers could not stop the power of another Clow card, and she was quickly ensnared.  
  
Sakura's hands began to shake from the effort of the capture, from keeping Sleep going, and trying to hold Time with Wood. She decided that now was a good time to move in for the capture. She quickly said the chant, and would have made a second successful capture, had Time not suddenly broken free from its wooden prison.  
  
Sakura had tried to do too much, and she now collapsed to her knees once more. Angry at herself for not realizing how weak she really was.  
  
Syaoran, seeing the card had turned its back to him, suddenly shot a blast of fire, which hit Time squarely in the back, weakening her. He then called upon the Thunder card he had just caught the night before, releasing the cat like thunder beast. The beast attacked Time, sending her sprawling onto the ground, where he expertly pinned her down. He then issued a thunderous roar of triumph, that made the shopping center tremble from the vibrations. Syaoran was able to quickly capture the card for himself, before calling Thunder back. He then turned towards Sakura.  
  
She had already gained enough control to stand again. By bringing back all her cards, (people around the shopping center were now awakening slightly confused), she had stopped the strain on her powers before she lost to much again. She looked up and saw Syaoran running towards her, his eyes filled with worry, and smiled. ::: how does he do that, I look at him and want to smile..:::she sighed and shook her head slightly, as if that would expel the thought from her mind..::: what's my problem these days.:::  
  
After a she assured him that she was fine, Syaoran and Sakura made their way towards school..  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly, thinking about the smile Sakura had gifted him with but a few moments ago.::::and the way her brilliant eyes glittered as she smiled.and how her hair falls loosely around her soft face..::: he quickly stopped those thoughts there, for he noticed the silly grin that had began to show on his face..:::so..change the subject... great. now to go learn the same thing we learned yesterday...i mean today.or..the first today...now im confused..but Sakura...oops here I go again..::::  
  
AUTHORS AFTER STORY RAMBLNGS: This chapter is not what I would call my best...but whatever... I just want to get this one over and done with already! So, I hope you at least semi-enjoyed it... Please review, even if you think it sucked...because I want your input... and sorry again for the delayed update..and sorry in advance for the next one... The play has stolen almost all of what some call 'free time'..i.well I really don't know the meaning of the words free time...haa haa..ok until next time! -Lacey, who also answers to Takara, and sometimes Hey you. 


	9. important

AUTHORS RAMBLINS: you may have noticed that I posted two at the same time! Yes! Chapter 9 and 10....well truthfully....chapter 9 is NOT a real chapter...now here is what it IS...ok, you may find this stupid but, im curious about what all you think.. In the next chapter a really important event happens....well...before you read it You, the reader, hopefully will follow the next instructions  
  
Think about exactly how you would like Syaoran to find out what's going on. Email it to me at AknightWhoSaysNEE@msn.com  
  
Though it will not change the outcome of the already posted chapter, that's right! Already Posted!, I am very curious.. I got the idea from a reader, the reviewed and told me what they thought could happen and I became curious what everyone else thought. So if you take the time to do this I will be sooooo thankful! And I may put some of my favorites into the authors notes of future chapters..unless you would not like me to.hee hee! Ok thank you again! 


	10. I WOULD!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Card Captor Sakura, though I do have a lot of fun making up my own stories to go along with the characters! Hee hee, so now that I have told you about me not owning it, that means no one can sue me...ok.now that we have reached an understanding..hee hee  
  
AUTHORS RAMBLINGS: thank you for your reviews! And I hope you enjoy the poll...and I hope you actually did the poll before moving on! That IS the whole point.. Haa haa...hee hee im watching fear factor and I want to do this stunt! Woo hoo!....ok back to my story ...ha a haa.. I like distractions!  
  
Sakura walked home, as if on a death march ::: and I really don't see the difference...I shouldn't think like that! Maybe it will be no big deal..really::: she thought, eyes focused on the side walk moving under her, though she really didn't believe it. School had been boring, even the second time around. With the lack of anything new to focus on her mind kept slipping back to where she would rather not go...  
  
She came up sadly to the empty house, her aunt, as before, was still at work. With a forlorn sigh, she pushed open the door, and entered the house, heading straight for the stairs, and her bedroom.  
  
Syaoran got home without incident, :::school is even more boring when you have to do it twice...:::, he though as he sat down on the couch. He reached for the remote, and began the mindless exercise of channel surfing.  
  
After flipping through all the channels more then twice, he turned the TV off with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"nothing good on tv...Ever!" He said as he got up from the couch and walked toward the window. :::maybe I will go for a walk.yes.clear my mind...or something..::: and before he could think any further on the subject he was already locking the door behind him.  
  
Sakura sat on the end of her bed, awaiting the inevitable. Kero had tried to cheer her up to no avail. He now sat in her lap, trying to be as comforting as possible. Sakura had already briefed him about the card.cards, and what had happened that morning. He had suggested running away, but that had been the last thing either one had said, as they both fell into an oppressive silence, anticipation in the air.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of a car pulling in to the driveway. Sakura flinched at the very sound. Kero exchanged a worried glance with her, if only he could just go into his true form right here and now! He would show that witch whose boss! But that wasn't possible... Not yet anyway. Kero sighed gloomily, and looking over his shoulder worriedly, flew over to his drawer, where he would hide.  
  
Lori Lee Kinomoto stormed out of her car, slamming the car door. All the way home she had been thinking about this moment. ::: that girl did the unthinkable!..She RAN OUT ON LORI LEE KINOMOTO!...NO one does that without regretting it!::: she clenched her fists in anger, from just thinking about what happened this morning. She quickly opened the front door, flinging it open, and leaving it that way, before quickly ascending the steps.  
  
Sakura stayed where she sat, eyes squeezed shut, and hands clenching the blanket reflexively, just trying to control her breathing to a normal rate. She felt like breaking down already, just at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.  
  
Suddenly the door to her room was thrown open, causing Sakura to cry out in fear, in spite of her efforts to stop it. She slowly raised her eyes towards the door, already feeling them become watery.  
  
Lori Lee's angry form barricaded the doorway. Sakura began to sob at the sight, falling to her knees on the floor, pleading for it to not be real. if only she could do something.. Fight back?...Unthinkable...  
  
Her aunt seeing Sakura break down like this was startling at first, never had she had this effect on the girl.. ::: not entirely true,::: she corrected herself, remembering the first time.. ::: good times...::: She quickly filled the gap between her and the hysteric girl, grabbing her by her hair, and yanking her to her feet. Sakura flinched, gritting her teeth, through her sobs, awaiting a slap, a kick..or who knows what else...  
  
Lori Lee pulled her out of the room and pushed her roughly into the hallway. She didn't even yell at her... she knew there was no need. Sakura would know what the beating was for... why waste her breath. She quickly kicked her, and went to kick again, but had a sudden change of mind, bending to pick her up, yet again by her hair.  
  
Sakura just took the beating, flinching and sobbing, not even enough strength to try and block the blows. She hoped fervently every second that it would end soon.. but it just kept coming. Kicks. hits. pushing.. Before she knew it they had neared the end of the hallway, by the stairs. The beating just continued.  
  
Lori Lee slapped her promptly across the face, and pushed her into the wall, where a large mirror hung. As Sakura hit the mirror, it wobbled uncertainly, then fell off the wall. It moved as in slow motion, at first, then suddenly crashed, shattering into thousands of shards, raining over Sakura, tearing at her here and there. She felt a searing pain that covered her entire forearm, from elbow to wrist, and even a little of her palm. She cried out, completely forgetting all other pains, as this one took the immediate attention of her brain.  
  
Lori Lee stood back, looking over her handy work...she had been startled at first when the mirror began to fall.. She didn't want to KILL Sakura, but when she saw that she lived, the blood was no problem. just a cut.. she will live. Thinking that this was a good conclusion, she turned to walk down the stairs. "and I want you to clean that up. Don't get blood on the floor." She quickly added over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Sakura jumped from the floor, ignoring her protesting muscles, and ran down the stairs, tears streaming uncontrollably. :::Forget Lori Lee! Forget the mirror! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!......Forget...forget it all..I don't need it..I don't want it..i just want out!::: She ran blindly, not caring where she went, not caring that blood flowed freely from her wound, dripping down her arm. She veered suddenly, running into the street.  
  
John Smith drove his large suburban down the street, as normal. He was involved in a heated conversation on his cell phone. In the middle of a custody battle, his damned ex wife would not stop calling him. He failed to notice much of what happened ahead of him as he yelled obscenities into the cell phone.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the large suburban coming.. She found her way out..::she stopped running, closing her eyes waiting for the impact...the release....  
  
A few seconds passed....then a few more..she slowly opened her eyes, one at a time to see what had prolonged the time until impact. She was shocked to see the car was frozen in place..  
  
Syaoran walked down the street lost in thought. He barely noticed he had been walking in the direction of Sakura's house.. ::: I seem to always have Her on my mind...even when im not thinking about anything!:::  
  
He was startled out his thoughts at the sound of running up ahead. He looked up quickly to see a hysteric Sakura running blindly down the street. Then to his horror he saw her stop right in the path of a car! Without thinking he quickly called upon the Time card, freezing time, and all who had no magic. :::Damn! What the hell does she think she's doing!.....looked like she did that on purpose.::: he quickly pushed that out of his mind, and ran to her side.  
  
"Sakura!.:"  
  
She whipped around suddenly coming face to face with Syaoran. ::he stopped the car! WHY!...::: she quickly averted her eyes, focusing on the ground, already guilty before she said the words, but she said them anyway, "Why did you do that!... Did you ever think I wanted to be hit!"  
  
Syaoran was taken aback by her remark, the words stung, and surprised him. He stuttered.. not really sure of what to say. "b.but..Why..what...Your bleeding." he noticed suddenly, "Did you." but he couldn't find the words to finish that thought..::: she wouldn't have cut herself would she?....she did just jump in front of a car...NO! she couldn't...she wouldn't....::: When Sakura didn't answer he moved closer, "Why .would you do that.." he finally asked.  
  
"Because.," she sputtered through her sobs, "..Nobody would care anyway, nobody would miss me!.."  
  
"I WOULD!" he shouted, noticing what he had said just seconds after saying it...he could feel himself starting to blush, but he was to worried at the moment to care much, "I.I..please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.  
  
Sakura stared at the ground, shocked at what he had said, :: did he just say...that he cared about what happened to me....that he would miss me...:::, she raised her eyes from the ground and stared at his handsome brown ones, which were full of worry and compassion at the moment. She suddenly broke down in hysterics again, collapsing. She would have fallen onto the asphalt, but Syaoran caught her quickly, slowing the fall, as he slowly sat onto the ground pulling her close. Nervously he hugged the sobbing girl, not caring that her blood stained his shirt.  
  
There they sat on the cold asphalt, Sakura crying into his shoulder, and Syaoran holding her in his protective embrace. In that moment, Sakura felt that everything just might turn out all right. She liked his comfortable strength as he held her close. And the feel of his warm breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Slowly her sobs became less, until only tears remained. They sat for a few more minutes in silence, just content to be near each other, when Sakura's apprehensive voice suddenly broke the silence..  
  
"A.a few years ago, my father was in an accident.he.didn't make it," she struggled, trying to find the strength to voice what she had told no one. " My aunt, came to live with me after that. Everything was fine at first. but. a few months later, she.hit me."  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth, he fought not to jump up right then and kill the witch..:::how could she!.. How could she hurt Sakura!::: He listened intently as Sakura continued her story..  
  
"It didn't happen very often in the beginning...but." she trailed off, not needing to finish. Syaoran pulled her in a tighter hug, as she began tremble. with fear, exhaustion, pain, she really wasn't sure which...  
  
"Sakura.. You should tell someone. like the police. she could go to jail for this." he said, as gently as possible, though inside he was furious, not with Sakura..no, he couldn't be mad at her..but..it took all his strength to restrain himself from teaching Sakura's aunt a lesson..  
  
Sakura suddenly pushed Syaoran away, looking up into his eyes "NO!, we cant do that! You must not tell anyone!.please...promise me you wont!"  
  
Startled by her sudden reaction, he just stared for a second before he could find his voice, "what?.. Why not?"  
  
".if she goes to jail..then . the only family I have left is my brother.. If. if she is not longer here. then Touya would have to leave his college because of me!...he has gotten so far... it would be all my fault! What if he didn't forgive me!" She cried, laying her head back on Syaoran's comforting shoulder.  
  
He held her tightly again, searching his mind for the answer. "ok..I wont tell." He heard himself saying suddenly. :::what am I doing...i should be barging into the police station already.. Getting rid of Sakura's aunt forever..but. she trusted me with her story...if..if I would tell..would she forgive me..::: he knew that she was over reacting about her brother. he was sure that Touya would not hate her at all for it. but he didn't want to argue. Suddenly he remembered her arm, and he let go suddenly, gently grabbing her arm, turning it over so he could see the bloody wound. A piece of glass was still implanted in her arm, running from her elbow to wrist. "we need to stop the bleeding,."  
  
"You cant take me to the hospital! They will ask what happened!" she cut him off suddenly, looking into his eyes imploringly.  
  
he sighed, frustrated, and nodded his reply. He then ripped the bottom of his shirt quickly, and taking Sakura's arm, he gently extracted the glass, and wrapped the wound tightly. "that should do until we get to my apartment. Come on.." He helped her up and with one supporting arm around her waist, they walked towards his apartment. Halfway there he remembered to release everyone else from the time freeze. John Smith never knew that he almost killed a girl.  
  
Sakura lay on Syaoran's bed, he was out on the couch watching TV, should could barely hear what sounded like "Wheel of Fortune" coming from the other room. She had changed in to a pair of his sweats, after he had doctored her arm, and a few other minor scratches she had received. Then, feeling tired, she had fallen into a truly comfortable sleep, for the first time in a while. She wasn't sure what had awoken her, but she didn't mind.  
  
Syaoran had already set up some blankets and a pillow on the couch for him, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with the events of the day. He had turned on the TV, trying to relax, but he kept worrying about Sakura.  
  
"May I watch TV with you?" Sakura asked nervously from the door.  
  
The sudden interruption startled him, but he quickly recovered, and made room for her on the couch, as he nodded. He was rewarded with a smile.  
  
They watched Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy, and other shows after that, Sakura didn't really care what they watched, she just liked the safe feeling she had when she was around him. She eventually drifted off into sleep, not worried about anything, just knowing that somehow things would be all right.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: so how was that....did it satisfy you!? Like it? Hate it? Well review so I can know! Haa haa, and I hope you did the poll BEFORE you read my idea! Hee hee.. Ok, until the next chapter, may the force be with you....and remember REVIEWING IS ALWAYS FUN! Hee hee... Lacey signing off until next time! 


	11. the Calm in the Storm

DISCLAIMER: I shall not be held responsible for the creation of the characters of this story... though I wish I were..heh..  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: okiedoke. I know, I know, Im a loser. I didn't update for EVER. it's just. my life is sooo busy! And then to top it off. I started an Original story also.heh.. Im so sorry.. (is hitting head repeatedly against the computer desk). I have taken such a long break that I have forgotten much of what I had planned to happen, so now im just kind of. improvising. damn. I hate improv. well I don't hate improv. I just hate doing improv cause I suck at it.heh. anywho....you probably did not come here to listen to me ramble on for hours without end about myself...... but hey, here is the next chapter, so you can be happy! If anyone is still around to read it.. Sorry. now on with the story ! (Finally)  
  
Syaoran walked down the hallway of Sakura's house, he didn't know why he was there, or how he had gotten there. Downstairs, angry shouts were coming from the kitchen. He couldn't really make out what they were saying, but he knew it must be Sakura and her aunt. ::That monster in human disguise!:: he felt his anger rising as he made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. The shouting had become louder, or was it just because he had become closer. He slowly opened the door to the kitchen.  
  
Sakura stood against the kitchen sink, facing the door. He saw the mixed emotions of terror, pain, and rage plastered on her face. Her aunt stood between them, her back to Syaoran. He also noticed that Sakura didn't see him. It was as if he were not even there. Invisible. ::maybe her vision is blocked because of her aunt:: he rationalized.  
  
"You will NOT be seeing him again! You can be sure of that!" He saw her suddenly move toward Sakura, and realized, belatedly, that there was a large knife in her hand. He tried to stop what he knew was coming, but his body felt like lead, he couldn't seem to move. He looked up helplessly, fearing the inevitable, as he watched the knife slice through the air towards Sakura. Things moved as in slow motion, he focused on the knife, practically willing it to stop, unable to even look at Sakura's face, knowing the look of terror, that almost definitely resided there. The knife was only inches away from impaling Sakura, he saw a flash of light streak over the knife, as it continued its downward plunge, when..  
  
Syaoran suddenly jolted awake, gasping for breath. He was startled, at first, by the pressure on his shoulder, pinning him against the couch. He fought the urge to jump to his feet, instead looking to find Sakura asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. In fact they had both fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, Sakura, in falling asleep, must have sort of rolled onto his shoulder. ::Then. it was a dream..:: he sighed in relief, suddenly relaxing. He could feel the effects of the dream quickly dissipating as he lay there, listening to her breath. The sun shone through the window, blanketing the room in its comforting warmth. He sent a glance towards the clock, confirming his guess that school had already started. He then sent an undeceive look towards the door, and his school things, ::: should we get up and go to school. should I wake her..::: He looked at her once again, seeing her peaceful sleeping face, and smiled. :::why wake her... we could miss one day of school.. And after what happened. maybe she should.:::: He smiled as he leaned his head back against the couch once more. He felt so content having her near, knowing she was safe with him, and he suddenly felt himself drifting off to sleep once again.  
BACK AT Sakura's HOUSE  
Kero paced the length of the bed for what must have been the gazillionth time. His whole body was tense with worry, as he pondered the fate of 'his' poor Sakura. He sent a nervous glance towards the door, just willing it to open and reveal a perfectly healthy Sakura. but nothing happened. ::: Ok, lets go over this again. yes, think it through, get the facts down. Then decide on a course of action. Fact number one, I heard the yelling yesterday.wait, have I really been pacing all night! ::: he suddenly looked up seeing the room bathed in warm sunlight.::: oh.Sakura...she has been gone ALL night!!! Wait.. Back to the facts.yes.. Then .ummm.oh.. then I heard the shattering glass... Then.. Quietness.. Nothingness.. OOOH Sakura.. What happened!!!:::: He plopped down on the bed suddenly, snuggling his head into the comforter. He mumbled Sakura a few times, before finally drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
SCHOOL  
  
Tomoyo sat at her desk trying her best to concentrate on the history work sheet the teacher had just handed out, but no matter what she did, she found that her eyes kept wandering to the vacant seat beside hers. She couldn't remember the last time Sakura had missed school. She tried to believe that Sakura was simply sick, or maybe catching another card, but as the hours ticked away she became more worried. Her own imagination running amuck with terrible things that might have happened to her. ::: oh Tomoyo.. stop thinking like this! You are only torturing yourself! She is fine! She must be!..she HAS to be..well.. maybe I will go visit her after school. just to make sure..:::  
  
SYAORANS APARTMENT  
  
Syaoran awoke slowly, stretching his stiff muscles, and suddenly gave a start when he noticed Sakura was missing. He was seconds away from leaping to his feet and racing to her rescue. :::: from what though... That dream???:::: when he finally picked up a familiar smell in the air. "Is that Pancakes I smell?" he said as he walked towards the kitchen, all former thoughts disappearing.  
  
SAKURAS POV  
  
She glanced up from the stove as she heard his voice coming closer. "Ah, so you finally decided to wake up!" she laughed. "Well hurry up and get in here so I don't do all the cooking!"  
  
He finally walked into the kitchen and went straight to the stove to take a look at the food. "smells good!" but as he turned to her he suddenly became more serious, "you should be resting, and I should be doing the cooking. How is your arm, im worried about that cut."  
  
"i.its fine" she lied turning back to the stove, truthfully it hurt, it hurt like hell. but she wasn't about to tell him that. She didn't want to think about it. about what happened yesterday, about what she had nearly done. :::: Things would be better now. were better now..but I know I cant stay here forever...i have to return home sometime...and then.. Then .. I will not think of it now.concentrate on the pancakes.::: She felt one rebel tear escape down her cheek.  
  
"Even if it IS fine, I will cook anyway, like you said, you don't want to do all the cooking." As he came up beside her and began to set up a pan for bacon, "or at least let me help then."  
  
:::he sure is insistent on getting his way.::: she sighed, as she made room for him by the stove. ::: Not that im complaining. I mean. i..like it.him. what am I thinking about now! Oh! I like it here!... And im glad he thought to make bacon!. it sure smells good.::: She smiled, happy once more, as the sound of bacon sizzling filled the small kitchen.  
  
IN THE COLLEGE DORM ROOMS SOMEWHERE..  
  
Touya Kinomoto sat at a desk by his window, doing some more endless homework. ::oh what I wouldn't give to kill the person who invented homework!:: He stretched silently, yawning, as he tried to piece together his thoughts. :::damn.. I just cant concentrate on this, I need a break.::: He leaned back in his, grabbing his soda off the little table behind him. Draining the rest of its contents, he looked around the room for a distraction, ::any distraction..:: His eyes settled on the framed picture that he kept by his computer. It was of him, Sakura, and their father, before he died. He picked up he picture looking at it thoughtfully. :::I wonder how the little Kaijou is doing. she hasn't really kept in touch much lately. the last time I saw her was dad's funeral I think...::: The emptiness inside was always there, but now it was even more profound. Though he always teased his younger sibling, he had always been over protective of her. After their father had died, he had debated quitting college to stay with her, but Sakura refused, ::::always putting others first.::: well, luckily their aunt was able to care for Sakura for the time being. This wasn't the first time he had doubted his choice, truth was, he missed the little Kaijou, ::: though I would never tell her that!:: he laughed. But it was a hollow laugh, for he really didn't feel all that happy. :::Maybe I should stop by some time. I do have winter break coming up in a few months..:::  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok, so its uneventful and boring. I know. blah, im having problems getting back into the swing of things.. I actually had a lot more planned for this story. but it is now 3:09 AM and I want to go to bed. I COULD just finish it tomorrow then post it. but I KNOW me. and I KNOW that I would not finish it tomorrow, cause my homework is going to take up most my time.. And then there is this thing I do sometimes. sleep in.. eh. well anywho. I will post the next chapter ASAP. but seeing as my free time is quickly vanishing down the drain, who knows when that will be! So, sorry in adavance.. Please REVIEW! -Takara, the author who is evil, and takes FOREVER to update!!!!! 


	12. Heading back

****

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of CCS… that includes the characters and everything…… yeah…..….. so……………. BLAH!

AUTHORS NOTE: omg…. Forgive me!!!!!!!! PLEASE! falls on knees and begs for mercy! I didn't mean to put off updating for sooooo long! My life has been hectic… *shakes fist at the many plays I have worked on* AND… my mind has been in a fog lately… I have absolutely noooo ideas, or inspirations… just emptiness in my hollow head…. In fact right now I don't know what the heck to write… this will most likely be an exceedingly short chapter because of it… sorry!! I promise that im going to be getting back into the swing of things shortly… im forcing myself to update all my stories right now… even if they are really short updates.. so I can hopefully get my mind working again…. Hope you like it even though its short…… So I shall say no more excuses… please… enjoy this chapter!

Tomoyo walked towards Sakura's house with a worried expression plastered on her face. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze brushed her bare arms. :: hmm….. fall is here… im going to need to unpack my winter clothing soon…::: She quickened her steps, not sure whether it was because she worried about Sakura, or because it was cold. 

She soon found herself standing outside of Sakura's house. There was no car in the driveway, and all the lights were out inside. ::hmmm.. Maybe Kero is in…If I could just get up to her window…:: "Ah!" she said suddenly, as her eyes settled on the tree that was positioned very conveniently by Sakura's window. She began to climb….

Kero sat on the bed, got up, began pacing, then sat down once more. He was restless, and scared. Sakura had not returned at all during the night, and only the worse scenarios were playing through his mind. Finally he flopped down on the pillow with a great sigh. His head hurt from worry, and every muscle ached from the stress. He was drifting away into sleep when a harsh tapping on the window jolted him awake. He flew up in surprise, and in false hope of Sakura being at the window. Instead he came face to face with Tomoyo, as she slowly opened the window for herself and was climbing in.

"Oh, its just you Tomoyo… Where is Sakura?" he asked as he floated back down onto the bed. Tomoyo raised her eyes to look directly at Kero.

"You mean she's not here?" she said, the worry plain to see.

"no…. she.. she hasn't been home ALL night…. She… She disappeared yesterday after I heard her and L…" he suddenly stopped. ::::oops… I almost let the secret slip… Sakura didn't want me to tell anyone….. but… but she is missing now… and… maybe Tomoyo could help… OH SAKURA WHAT DO I DO!!!???::: 

Tomoyo's mind was racing her worried thoughts all jumbling together trying to figure this out… ::: Sakura wouldn't just disappear for no reason without telling Kero…. Oh.. something terrible must have happened!::: "Kero! What happened… you aren't telling me! What did you hear??" She walked over to kero, quickly filling in the gap between them, picking him up and holding him at eye level cupped in her hands. "Kero, tell me what has been going on with Sakura these past months. She wouldn't tell me… But now something awful has happened, and I fear it has to do with it….." she trailed off. Scared, and worried, and not sure if kero would tell her or not.

Kero sighed, looking away, his eyes darting around the room, trying to find an answer hidden somewhere there. He found nothing. "she…. They…. Oh where do I start! Her aunt…. She.. she is a monster… she fights with Sakura… no… not fights… she beats Sakura… she has been doing it for some time now… I was told not to tell anyone… but.. but now I fear Sakura might be in trouble.. or ..de.." he couldn't bring himself to say it, so he just moved on, " Yesterday they fought, I heard them. And after the screaming stopped, there was just nothingness… and Sakura never came back…."

Tomoyo listened to this shocked. Her brain no longer thought, she was in a foggy dream like state…:: no, not dream….Nightmare:: she corrected herself… She sat on the edge of the bed, holding Kero… lost for what to do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura walked she felt the familiar sensation of her sinking heart. Syaoran followed a few steps behind, lost in an internal battle. While he knew Sakura couldn't stay with him forever, he hated sending her back into the hands of the beast. 

"well… here we are.." Sakura said, suddenly breaking the silence. She looked up at the house, remembering how just yesterday, ::: god, it seems like years ago:::, she had ran out of there with the intention of never coming back. She noticed, and happily I might add, that there was no car in the driveway. She began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Syaoran said suddenly, "are you sure that you want to go…" He searched her eyes, then looked down, "No.. Forget I said that.. I know you don't WANT to… but you have to…… I wasn't thinking straight…. Its just… I….Do you want me to go in with you?" 

Sakura wanted to say yes, but she feared her aunts arrival, and she knew having Syaoran there would not make her aunt a very happy person (is she ever though…) "no, you shouldn't. My aunt may be home soon… It would be better if you were not here when she shows up. I will see you at school tomorrow. Ok?"

"yeah… see you then… and if she.. if she tries to hurt you run, come to my house… or call me to come get you…. Do you understand?" he said with concern in his eye.. He hated this, ::: if only I could get my hands on that women… or call the cops… but I promised I wouldn't… I feel so helpless…:::

Sakura nodded at what he said, and turned to go inside. She found that the door was luckily unlocked, and she entered silently, pausing just long enough to wave to Syaoran, who had not moved, before closing the door and heading upstairs……

AUTHORS NOTE: im stopping there, because I have no brain left…heh.. sorry… I will post again this week… probably over the weekend…. I PROMISE!!! Don't hate me cause im stupid…. Heh… I beg for your mercy! Soooo sorry for the long wait… and then I disappoint you with such a short chapter… please review though… cause if no one reviews then I will think you have all abandoned me and I will feel no need to update….. (I wouldn't blame you for abandoning this story.. its been so long since I updated you probably thought I fell off a cliff or something……) 

MUCH LOVE AND MANY APOLOGIES FROM

~ Takara, AKA Lacey


End file.
